I'm a Stark
by Lupus Ad Astra
Summary: Tout semble parfait pour la petite famille Stark. Mais lorsque quelqu'un fait éclater leur bulle de bonheur, il faut revenir à la réalité. Jusqu'où iront Pepper et Tony pour protéger le petit Peter. M léger, Pepperony, Superfamily
1. Chapitre 1

_Hey ! Je vous propose une fiction sur Pepper, Tony et Peter, je trouve qu'il y en a vraiment peu, pour ne pas dire aucune, j'espère que vous passerez du bon temps durant cette fic !_

 _P.S : le temps et la chronologie sont un peu vague mais j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas._

\- Quel est le plus grand rêve que je puisse exaucer pour vous Mlle Potts ? susurra Tony.

Il était allongé dans le grand divan, Pepper reposant sur lui, les mains sur son large torse et la tête délicatement déposée sur son ventre. Cette question avait malencontreusement franchie ses lèvres après un élan d'amour soudain pour sa compagne que sa très -trop- grande fierté n'avait pas réussi à retenir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aie réellement envie de le savoir, Tony, répondit doucement la jeune femme.

L'ingénieur dû se rendre à l'évidence : il savait très exactement ce que désirait Pepper et il n'avait pas envie de se l'entendre dire. N'importe qui aurait pu parler de sa fâcheuse tendance à fuir tout ce qui était synonyme de responsabilité. Cependant, il ne voulait pas la décevoir après cet instant de tendresse et il hésita avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il remit les deux pieds dans le plat.

\- Bien sûr que je veux savoir.

Il en vint presque à regretter. Pepper leva la tête et planta son regard clair dans les yeux de l'homme, semblant analyser le visage de Tony.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme la dernière fois et t'enfermer dans l'atelier durant une semaine ?

Stark serra les dents dans une moue faussement blessée.

\- Aïe, tu ruines mon ego, un peu d'attention pour mon honneur s'il te plaît.

\- Épouse-moi, Anthony Stark, coupa Pepper.

La demande de la jeune femme jeta un froid sur la conversation et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles la rousse ne cessa de fixer, d'accrocher, de retenir le regard de cet homme face à elle. Ses mains s'était légèrement crispées sur le t-shirt de l'ingénieur qui tentait de ne pas céder à la tentation de s'enfuir. Comme à chaque fois, la requête avait jeté un poids dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était soudainement privé de mouvements, de liberté. Mais il lutta contre cette sensation, il aimait Pepper et il ne laisserai pas sa peur gâcher la vie de la jeune femme.

\- D'accord.

\- Quoi ? manqua-t-elle de s'étouffer. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Je veux... t'épouser ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu dois en avoir envie toi aussi. Elle se suréleva à l'aide de ses coudes. Je ne veux pas t'imposer tout ça, tu sais. Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

\- Absolument pas. Je veux te faire plaisir et... Ça fait trop longtemps que je recule ce moment Pep's. Sa voix avait légèrement faiblie.

Pepper effleura sa joue avant de déposer un baiser tendre et chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- On prendra le temps qu'il nous faudra.

Ce soir là, Tony observa sa future femme dormir à ses côtés. Elle dormait paisiblement, l'air heureuse, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Il n'oserais jamais l'avouer mais c'était une des choses qui lui faisait peur. Se marier c'était promettre bien des choses qu'il était sûr d'être incapable de faire. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos dans un long soupir las. Il savait qu'il ne regretterai pas. Pepper avait toujours veiller sur lui, malgré qu'il ait une liste de défauts plus grande que lui - à vrai dire, il n'était pas difficile d'être plus grand que Tony Stark. Elle savait le comprendre et lui laisser du temps, de l'espace, tout ce dont il avait besoin était réunis dans cette magnifique femme. Non, décidément, il avait fait le bon choix. Un choix effrayant, mais le bon choix tout de même.

OoOoO

Tony embrassa sa femme avec passion, un sourire déformant son baiser couvert par les applaudissements de ses amis. Une étincelle nouvelle brillait dans son regard. Voilà six mois déjà que Tony avait accepté d'épouser Pepper et le milliardaire avait organisé les choses avec une grande rapidité : un mariage privé et discret. Ça n'avait pas été très compliqué il n'y avait que Rhodes, les Avengers et Phil Coulson s'était joint à la fête une heure ou deux.

C'était bien loin des goûts luxueux et plutôt médiatique de Tony mais Pepper avait superviser son organisation et il avait dû se contenter de la simplicité. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais ça, il ne l'avouerai jamais à Pepper à qui il avait défendu son opinion pendant plusieurs longues semaines, semblant évoluer dans l'art et la manière de casser les pieds. Toutefois, la rousse ne savait pas que la fête de demain serait bien moins soft et discrète, et encore moins privée...

C'est Rhodes, dans son bel uniforme, qui vint le féliciter en premier, enserrant Tony malgré ses protestations.

\- Tony à beaucoup de chance de vous avoir Pepper, je me demande encore comment vous faites pour vivre continuellement avec lui. Il embrassa chaleureusement la jeune femme.

\- Oh, en fait ce n'est pas si compliqué quand on sait si prendre, avoua la rousse sur un ton taquin.

Tony fit une grimace sous le regard de Pepper qui devait clairement signifier qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne rien dire. Bruce vint accompagné de Steve et Clint. Steve serra sobrement la main de Stark qui répondit par un signe de tête, avant d'embrasser à son tour la mariée qui lui sourit brièvement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi, Tony. Toi, capable de te marier ? C'est inimaginable, lança Clint avec un sourire.

\- Venant de toi c'est un compliment, Robin des Bois. Je reste persuadé que tu as été aidé par des elfes ou des lutins un truc du genre. À moins que Laura ne soit une sorte de fée des bois, répondit Tony avec un air suspicieux.

\- Tony tu devrais te taire, c'est Jarvis qui m'a poussée à accepter de t'épouser.

\- Jarvis ? Il n'aurait pas oser... Mmh toi et moi on sait que c'est faux. Il plissa les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Pepper.

\- Wow ! Pas de fondue devant les enfants ! Et y'a des chambres pour faire ça, merde ! s'exclama Clint.

\- Les enfants ?demanda Pepper avec un large sourire.

Clint montra Steve du pouce avec un regard éloquent et le Captain haussa un sourcil avant que ses joues ne prennent une teinte rosée.

Bruce coupa court à la conversation en venant serré la main de l'ingénieur. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et il se contenta de serrer la main de Tony, les lèvres pincées.

\- Tu peux me lâcher la main, Bruce.

\- Oui, pardon. Le scientifique recula d'un pas et Tony secoua la main douloureusement.

\- Mon dieu je ne savais pas que j'avais invité Hulk !

\- Vous avez demandé un Dieu ? questionna Thor qui arrivait avec un sourire niais plaqué au visage.

\- Non, on parlait fondue, répondit Clint.

Thor ne releva pas et s'approcha de Tony pour lui donner une lourde tape sur l'épaule qui le fit grimacer sous le rire léger de sa femme.

Natasha passa près de Tony en lui jetant un regard noir et entrepris de prendre la mariée pour disparaître dans la bâtisse qui avait officiellement scellé leur union. L'espionne savait pour la "petite" fête et c'était elle qui tiendrai Pepper à l'écart pour les prochaines heures.

Car, bien évidemment, Tony Stark n'était pas dans la sobriété, il dévoilerai son mariage devant ses actionnaires et acheteurs accompagnés de leur foule de journalistes avant de s'enfuir sur une île avec Pepper pour profiter de sa femme.

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, les premiers chapitres sont principalement axés sur la relation entre Pepper et Tony mais Peter arrive prochainement._

 _La bise !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Tony Stark faisait fièrement face à la foule, juché derrière un pupitre avec son éternel charisme. Le dos droit, alors qu'il venait d'apparaître sous les applaudissements des hommes et femmes d'affaires. Il avait annoncé aux journalistes qu'il avait une grande annonce à faire, et c'en était une. L'ingénieur avait fait en sorte que le maximum de personnes soient présentent dans la salle.

Il frappa le microphone et le silence se fît automatiquement. Le charisme de Stark... Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de parler.

\- Je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous s'attendent à une grande déclaration sur Stark Industries, mais ceux-là risquent d'être déçus. Je ne suis pas là pour parler affaires, d'ailleurs je ne parle jamais affaire, je parle argent. Quelques rires discret se firent entendre.

\- Cette fois-ci je vous annonce quelque chose de bien plus important que les jeux, l'alcool ou éventuellement la compagnie. En fait j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on accueille chaleureusement, Mme Stark.

Les applaudissements retentirent alors que personne ne venait le rejoindre...

\- Pepper ? C'est à toi... Il fit une grimace.

Finalement Pepper s'avança sur l'estrade aux côtés de son mari, un sourire nonchalant aux coins des lèvres et cette fois-ci, la foule eût quelqu'un à applaudir. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Tony qui la fixait d'une expression indéchiffrable, et se pencha vers le micro.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je devais assouvir une vengeance personnelle contre mon époux.

\- Elle a officiellement ruiné ma déclaration. Alors j'ajouterai seulement quelques mots... Il tourna la tête vers Pepper. Je vous aime Mme Stark déclara-t-il avant de voler ses lèvres.

Une salve d'applaudissements accueilli ces derniers mots et on lança une musique rythmée. Évidemment les journalistes étaient aux anges, c'était à celui qui sortirait le scoop en premier.

Tony entraîna Pepper parmi la foule où plusieurs fois ils furent arrêtés pour être félicités par des gens que le brun ne reconnaissait même pas. Pepper s'arrêta plusieurs fois près de certaines personnes pour discuter un peu mais l'ingénieur n'écoutait jamais, bien trop occupé à tenter de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre son île qui le faisait rêver depuis le début de la journée.

Il réussi à l'entraîner dans un couloir vide où il poussa un soupir et l'attira vers une porte de sortie méticuleusement choisie quelques heures auparavant.

\- Tony ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il y a des tas de personnes qu'on a pas vu encore.

Le principal intéressé s'arrêta net et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu as bien regardé avec qui tu parlais actuellement ?

\- Je t'en prie sois sérieux juste une fois...

\- Nah, j'ai peur que ça devienne une mauvaise habitude.

Il la saisit par le poignet et l'entraina vers sa porte de sortie. L'embarquant, malgré ses protestations, dans la voiture métallisée qui les attendait, prête à rejoindre un jet qui les conduiraient jusqu'à l'île.

OoOoO

Pepper laissa glisser sa robe à ses chevilles avant de s'allonger dans le grand lit de la chambre.

\- Je crois que tu aime que je sois '' Mme Stark '' finalement ?

\- On ne peut plus satisfait, approuva l'homme qui ôta sa chemise laissant apparaître le réacteur.

Il s'alongea à ses côtés et entrepris de caresser délicatement la peau de sa femme, descendant de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet pour remonter avec douceur. Il se suréleva sur un coude, observant le visage de Pepper qui planta son regard bleuté dans celui plus sombre de l'ingénieur. Il laissa filer plusieurs secondes à observer le viage fin avec amour.

Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la rousse, d'abord avec délicatesse, puis de plus en plus pressant, venant jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure, entraînant leur langue dans une danse suave et délicate. Il glissa lentement ses mains dans le dos de sa bien aimée, caressant l'épiderme, et défit le soutien gorge dont il fit glisser les bretelles sur la peau délicatement blanche de Pepper.

La jeune femme passa délicieusement ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de l'ingénieur, descendit lentement le long du dos de son mari qui caressait sa peau, dévorant ses lèvres. Elle défit le bouton, la fermeture et les deux amants rompirent le contact avec difficulté pour dévoiler à l'autre leurs corps dénudés.

Ils se retrouvèrent avec plus d'ardeur, se déposant sur les draps frais, tels des oiseaux entreprenants une danse enivrante. Le brun quitta les lèvres de sa bien aimée pour les déposer non loin, sur son cou, ses épaules ses bras, effleurant ses seins, son ventre alors que Pepper répondait par des soupirs amoureux, cabrant son corps avec la légèreté d'une danseuse.

À mesure que ses mains remontaient sur le dos de l'homme, ce dernier faisait glisser ses baisers plus bas, sur son ventre, caressant ses hanche avant d'atteindre l'objet du plaisir charnel. La rousse se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le contact des lèvres s'imposa avec douceur.

Tony remonta, plus lentement encore, couvrant de baiser chaque parcelle de son corps cabré. Elle frissona lorsqu'il vint chatouiller l'aine provoquant une soudaine fièvre chez les deux amants. L'homme remonta plus vite, se dressant sous les caresse de sa femme pour observer son regard impatient.

Pepper senti le membre dresser de son homme sur sa cuisse et donna un léger coup de reins pour éveiller l'attraction bienveillante de son époux.

Lentement, la danse ralentie, le contact des lèvres contre la peau fut rompu, les mains se joignirent avec douceur et fermeté avant que l'homme pénètre avec lenteur, une lenteur démesuré qui fit brûler plus fort leur fièvre.

Pepper répondit par un gémissement de plaisir, rapidement imitée par Tony lorsqu'elle donna un second coup de reins avant d'entamer un va et vient lent. Finalement la danse repris, plus rapide, plus sereine, provoquant une multitude de gémissements, de soupirs qui explosaient dans la pièce comme un écho à leur plaisir sensuel. Le brun échappa un cri de jouissance lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, tandis que la femme mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang quand le frisson de plaisir ultime la traversa.

À contrecœur, les amants finirent par se séparer, essoufflés, leurs mains jointes, fortement liées, scellées par amour. Ayant tout deux accompli un plaisir primaire.

Lorsque enfin ils eurent repris leurs esprits, lorsque la fièvre fut descendue, l'un attira l'autre hors de leur confortable enivrance, pour se baigner dans l'eau chaude avant de retrouver la douceur du lit pour laisser venir le monde du rêve avant de retourner à la réalité, dans la chaleur du matin à venir.

 _Voilà, un petit chapitre tout doux, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

 _Bisous étoilés._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Tony détestait les responsabilités. N'importe qui aurait pu le dire. Mais ça, si il s'y était attendu..._ Quatre semaines étaient passées et les amants revenaient de leur voyage sur l'île.

Pepper traversait le hall de la tour pour rejoindre l'ascenseur et remonter jusqu'à leurs étages privés. Tony discutait- donnait ses formalités bien trop contraignantes- à propos de leurs bagages et de la voiture qui attendait devant. Elle remonta donc sans l'attendre.

Depuis deux ou trois jours, sa tête lui tournait à n'importe quel moment de la journée et elle avait l'impression constante qu'elle allait rendre ce qu'elle avait manger. Elle souffla doucement en rentrant dans le salon et entrepris de s'allonger dans le divan. Les yeux clos, elle réfléchissait.

Est-ce qu'elle avait mangé quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ? De la nourriture avariée ou qu'elle ne digèrait pas ? Tony plaça ses mains sur ses tampes. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle ouvrit les yeux et il sourit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Pas maintenant Tony.

Le milliardaire perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, tu regrette déjà nos vacances ?

Pour toute réponse, la rousse soupira bruyamment et se leva, se dirigeant vers le bar où elle amorça la préparation d'un milk-shake, pensant qu'un peu de fraîcheur ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Le brun la suivit, l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête dans son coup.

\- Tony, s'il te plaît.

\- J'ai fait quelques choses ? questionna-t-il surpris.

\- Non. Justement.

Elle souffla à nouveau, frotta son front un instant et sortit à grande enjambées pour rejoindre leur chambre.

\- J'ai besoin de repos, lança-t-elle.

\- Wow ! s'exclama l'ingénieur. Cette femme est incroyable. Bon, au moins on a un milk-shake, on partage J' ?

\- J'aimerais monsieur, mais c'est impossible.

\- Bah, je vais le boire tout seul.

Il descendit alors dans l'atelier et parti pour une longue session de travail. Révisant ses armures, travaillant sur tout ce qu'il trouvait. De son côté, Pepper réfléchissait, allongé sur le lit, ses yeux clairs fixés sur le plafond.

Elle avait un cycle très régulier et ses menstruations étaient très rarement en retard. Or, elle aurait dû les avoir la semaine précédente. Et elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait rien mangé qui pouvait être la source de son mal.

OoOoO

La musique résonnait dans tout l'atelier. Pepper n'avait jamais su comment il pouvait bien réussir à travailler dans ce capharnaüm. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était sûre maintenant. À cent pour cent.

Tony fut averti par Jarvis lorsque Pepper entra dans l'atelier et aussitôt, le volume de la musique diminua. L'ingénieur se tourna et vit l'air préoccupé de Pepper, il fit alors l'effort de couper la musique et de stopper un instant son activité.

\- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Elle jouait nerveusement avec son alliance. Je me sentais mal et...

Tony s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est pas si grave. Ton milk-shake était vraiment bon, alors tu es pardonnée.

Le fait qu'il ne réussit à tirer qu'un simple sourire un peu triste de Pepper inquièta un peu Tony. Il se décolla de sa femme et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Il y a un truc qui va pas ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Tony. J'ai... J'attends un enfant. Ses yeux étaient fixes dans le regard de l'ingénieur.

Pepper avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur et le fait qu'elle était enceinte actuellement était quelque chose de merveilleux pour elle. C'était pour Tony qu'elle s'inquiétait.

Et à juste titre. Le brun colla la paume de sa main sur son torse, proche du réacteur et fit des petits cercles en respirant calmement. '' Je vais pas mourir '' pensa-t-il plusieurs fois. Pepper posa une main sur son poignet.

\- On y arrivera ensemble, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas avoir peur de cet enfant Tony.

\- J'ai pas... peur de l'enfant Pep's, mais de moi. Je veux pas être comme mon père. C'est une putain de mauvaise idée.

Il tapa du plat de la main sur l'établi et quelques outils chutèrent dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter la rousse.

\- Tu n'est pas ton père. Tu n'es pas Howard, tu es Anthony. Et on sera tout les deux.

\- J'espère que tu as raison... Tu m'aideras ? À faire attention. À ne pas...

\- Bien sûr ! Je serai là Tony.

\- Alors on aura l'enfant le plus merveilleux du monde.

Pepper sourit. Un grand sourire plein de joie et d'amour. Les larmes aux yeux elle enlaça son époux qui lui rendit son étreinte, respirant profondément. Oui, il avait peur. C'est vrai, mais il avait Pepper. (et ça rime !)

\- Il me faut un verre de scotch ! s'exclama-t-il après un laps de temps.

\- Non.

\- Pour fêter ça ! Je t'en prie Pepper.

\- Enfant égal nouvelles règles, et la première c'est que tu vas arrêter de boire. TuTu aime le milk-shake non ? Alors fêtons ça avec un milk-shake.

\- Sérieusement ? Pepper ! Appela le milliardaire lorsqu'elle sortie de l'atelier avec un regard taquin.

\- Jarvis ? Est-ce qu'elle compte vraiment me nourrir au milk-shake ?

\- Ça en à tout l'air, monsieur.

Tony eût un petit rire.

\- Aller relance ma playlist.

Et pour une fois, l'ingénieur travailla longuement avec un large sourire au visage et le cœur rempli de joie. Tout ça, ce sentiment de bonheur, dépassait sa peur pour qu'il l'oublie presque totalement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour avoir un enfant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se marier. Pur lui, il n'était que le fils prodige qui devait faire ses preuves pour ne pas être happer par l'ombre de son père.

 _Et voilà le troisième chapitre !_

 _Merci si vous me suivez encore, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

 _P.S : pour suivre un peu la chrono, les nausée arrivent entre la 4e et 6e semaine de grossesse._

 _Bisous étoilés !_


	4. Chapitre 4

Pepper entra dans leur salon, une paire de talons à la main. Elle s'assit au bord du divan et entrepris d'enfiler ses chaussures. Elle vit Tony, qui sirotait tranquillement son milk-shake, en mesurant la cadence avec ses doigts sur le bord du bar. Il l'observa prendre place et fronça les sourcils. La rousse portait un tailleur gris cendré ouvert sur un chemisier blanc qui dévoilait à peine son ventre légèrement arrondi. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui surpris le brun.

\- Wow wow wow. Où tu vas habillée comme ça ?

\- Tu veux dire, avec un pantalon ? soupira la rousse.

\- Carrément, je t'ai jamais vu avec ça pour aller bosser.

\- Ça change quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, je peux plus admirer tes magnifiques jambes. Fit-il d'un air sérieux. Et puis, tu peux pas arrêter de travailler ? Prend un congé parental, ça sera plus amusant. Juste toi et moi, dans la tour... Il porta le verre à ses lèvres.

Pepper soupira excédée et se leva.

\- Ce n'est pas envisageable, Tony. On y va ?

L'intéressé releva vivement la tête de son milk-shake, les sourcils froncés, une magnifique moustache laiteuse.

\- Hein, où ? Je croyais que t'allais bosser ?

Pepper sourit doucement, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille et pinça légèrement les lèvres.

\- C'est la première échographie aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas oublié ?

\- Nan, pas du tout...Je suis obligé de venir ?

\- Oui. Affirma Pepper en entrant dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Je t'attends en bas.

La porte se referma mais elle la retint d'une main.

\- Tony, dépêche toi.

L'ingénieur reposa le verre et attendit d'être sûr que la porte se soit refermée pour soupirer bruyamment.

\- Je suppose qu'elle t'a demandé de bloquer l'accès à l'atelier ?

\- En effet, monsieur, madame Stark m'a également demandé de refuser toute commande contenant des boissons alcoolisés. Elle me fait également dire que si elle doit remonter vous chercher, elle sera en retard et vous risquez de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Tu es toujours aussi loyal Jarvis. Lança-t-il sarcastique avant d'emprunter le même chemin que sa femme.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Loyal aux Stark.

OoOoO

\- Je pourrais t'attendre dans la voiture.

Le couple était devant un grand bâtiment, moderne tout en restant sobre. Pepper prit la main de Tony et la serra fort.

\- Non.

\- Je ne suis même pas présentable, et puis les gens vont forcément nous reconnaître la dedans, alors ils sauront qu'on attend un enfant.

\- Que j'attends un enfant, et la semaine dernière tu étais prêt à hurler sur tout les toits que j'étais enceinte pour faire parler la presse. Par ailleurs tu est très beau. Mais...

Elle fixa l'ingénieur un instant, porta son pouce à ses lèvres et essuya du revers, les traces encore fraîches du milk-shake. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul mais se laissa faire.

\- C'est un peu plus convenable, fit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Est-ce que je suis l'enfant test ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est vrai que tu es un enfant, mais pas un test.

\- Ce serait pas arrivé avec du scotch d'abord... Bougonna Tony en entrant avec elle dans le grand hall.

OoOoO

Un peu plus d'une heure après, le couple ressortit du bâtiment. Pepper était accrochée au bras de Tony, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Alors que ce dernier affichait un air désintéressé, accentué par des lunettes de soleil aux teintes orangées.

\- Laisse moi ne pas venir la prochaine fois. Ou alors attend le jour ou je pourrai te prouver que c'est un garçon.

\- Je sais parfaitement que tu as adoré ce que tu as vu sur cet écran Tony. Et je ne suis pas sûre, moi, que ce sera un garçon. Répondit-elle tout en repensant au petit embryon qui grandissait lentement en elle.

\- Évidemment que ce sera un petit gars. C'est un Stark !

\- Je ne préfère pas parier...

\- Je parierai avec Jarvis alors. Et la bouteille de whisky caché dans l'atelier...

\- Tu parle de la bouteille dont Jarvis m'a explicitement indiqué l'emplacement pour que je puisse la jeter ?

\- Non, dit moi que t'as pas fait ça ? Pepper cette bouteille avait ton âge ! C'est super vieux ! Enfin euh... Pour une bouteille.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu et que tu étais entrain de parler de notre bébé.

\- Notre bébé... Répéta-t-il pour lui même.

Car c'était vrai : le brun avait adoré cette visite. On ne voyait pas à la perfection mais c'était suffisant pour placer en lui, un sentiment d'extase qui ne cessait de s'immiscer dans ses pensées et qui grandissait dans sa tête chaque fois qu'il se rappelait l'image sur le moniteur.

Parfois il avait peur, parfois il avait hâte. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tenir son enfant entre ses mains. Il voulait que Pepper les regarde tout les deux avec les yeux brillants et vifs, avec ce regard de bonheur qu'il avait tant recherché autrefois dans le regard de son géniteur. Aujourd'hui il l'avait à tout va, simplement en étant lui, avec Pepper.

Le trajet se fît en silence, Tony songeait à son futur enfant et Pepper songeait à l'enfant qui était déjà là. Sous sa peau. Elle savait que c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais elle avait cette impression récurrente de sentir un autre cœur que le sien. C'était peut-être parce que, chaque jour, elle observait sa silhouette dans le grand miroir de son dressing et que tout ce qu'elle remarquait n'était autre que son ventre déjà arrondi par les dix semaines de croissance de l'enfant qu'elle aimait déjà plus qu'elle même et Tony réunit. L'enfant dont elle rêvait autant le jour que la nuit. Elle se l'imaginait parfois comme son époux, brun et très intelligent, parfois comme elle, un peu blondinet sur les bords, avec de grands yeux bleus. Mais peu importe comment il serait, son caractère, son physique... Peu importe, elle savait qu'elle l'aimerai de tout son être.


	5. Chapitre 5

\- Tony, on doit discuter un peu. Lança Pepper en entrant dans l'atelier. Enfin, hurla pour être précis. La musique criarde monopolisait l'espace, ajoutée en plus au chalumeau qui faisait un bruit épouvantable.

\- J'aime pas les discussions. Hurla à son tour l'ingénieur derrière son masque métallique qui le protégeait des étincelles.

\- L'équipe revient demain Tony.

\- L'équipe ? Le chalumeau cessa et le casque remonta sur le haut du crâne du brun qui demanda à Jarvis de couper la musique.

\- Les Avengers.

\- Ah. Ouai. Et ?

\- Ils vont nous poser pleins de questions auxquelles on ne pourra même pas répondre. On doit réfléchir à tout un tas de choses...

\- Oh, j'ai déjà réfléchi à ça.

\- Ah oui ? Pepper haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Voilà quatre mois que son ventre s'arrondissait et quatre mois que les Avengers étaient partis un peu partout avant le grand retour : demain.

\- Bien sûr, ce sera Peter. D'ailleurs j'aimerais revenir sur le fait que c'était bien un garçon.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as déjà pensé au prénom ?

\- Ouai. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir non ? Donc la discussion est terminée. Et j'avais raison.

\- Waw... Et, et pourquoi Peter ? Demanda la rousse réellement surprise.

\- Parce que ça ressemble un peu à Pepper. Peter, Pepper, Pepper, Peter. C'est ressemblant.

\- C'est vrai... Je pense que c'est un joli prénom... Elle secoua la tête doucement. Mais je parle d'une vrai discussion Tony. Comment est-ce qu'on compte l'élever, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord et qui s'occupera de lui si on... Disparaît.

\- Si on meurt ?

\- Merci, pour ta grande subtilité, mais oui, c'est ça.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Clint à déjà des enfants... Bruce, je donnerais ma vie à ce type. Et il n'a pas d'enfants. Et puis Natasha, ça permettrait peut-être de... Les rapprocher. Il mima le dit rapprochement en passant ses mains l'une derrière l'autre et croisant ses doigts tendus.

\- Sérieusement, tu confierai notre fils à Natasha ?

\- Elle ne te plaît pas ? Moi je la trouve... Plutôt bien foutue à vrai dire. Dit-il en se servant un verre.

\- Pourquoi pas Steve ?

\- Je retire. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et Pepper acquiesça fièrement.

\- Je suis pas sûr que les Avengers soient bon pour lui, eux aussi ils risquent leurs vies.

\- Tante May ?

\- May ? Est-ce que tu parle bien de May et Ben ?

Tony soupira, l'air très sérieux.

\- Est-ce qu'on as tellement le choix ? Les autres viendront en second. On doit penser à le protéger au mieux.

\- C'est vrai mais... On ne les a pas vu depuis...

\- Je suis absolument certain qu'ils voudront bien s'occuper de Peter si il y a un problème.

\- De Peter... De toute façon, on est encore vivant... Je veux parler de son éducation. Elle reprit un peu plus d'aplomb et le milliardaire laissa tombé son masque de sériosité aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait revêtit.

\- Son éducation, mon Dieu , je suis pas payé pour ça.

Le regard de Pepper le transperça.

\- Je veux être certaine que tu ne lui donnera pas le gâteau que je lui interdit dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

\- Promis, je suivrai ton exemple.

\- Parfait, j'aurai adoré continuer mais je dois aller faire quelques exercices, on en reparle plus tard. Elle regarda sa montre un court instant avant de faire un petit signe de la main et de remonter.

\- Pep's !

\- Oui ? Elle s'arrêta dans l'escalier.

\- Tu m'aideras ?

Elle soupira doucement, non pas lassé ou agacé, mais plutôt compatissante, et lui fit un sourire doux qu'il lui renvoya avec hésitation.

\- Bien sûr.

OoOoO

\- Wow, la vache ! T'as pas chômé ! Ce fût la première phrase de Clint qui fusa dans l'air lorsque Pepper et Tony entrèrent dans le salon commun.

Son ventre n'était pas aussi énorme que ça, mais transparaissait parfaitement sous ses vêtements, peu importe qu'il soit amples ou plus collés. Bruce cligna des yeux à répétitions et Natasha sourit pour ce qui devait probablement être la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles.

\- Vous risquez d'heurter la sensibilité de Steve avec ça !

\- Tu veux probablement parler de cette surdose de perfection dans une seule pièce ? Demanda Stark en regardant Pepper qui souriait très largement.

\- Non pas vraiment... Commença Clint dont la réponse était déjà prête.

\- Il arrive. Coupa Tony lorsque le Captain de détacha de l'ascenseur. Il arbora alors un très grand sourire sous l'œil suspicieux de l'Avenger qui ne vit pas Pepper puisqu'elle était en grande discussion avec l'espionne russe qui semblait lui offrir -wow- ses félicitations.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Steve vers aui tous les regards étaient tournés (sauf celui de Bruce qui semblait totalement perdu quelque part dans la science).

\- Comment on fait les bébés Cap ? Demanda Clint les bras croisés un sourire aux lèvres.

La question eût l'effet escompté : Steve rougit aussitôt ce qui provoqua le rire de l'ingénieur qui fût aussitôt repris par Pepper que Steve remarqua enfin et il sembla rougir encore plus, si tant est possible. Il vint tout de même la félicité à son tour.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Questionna Bruce qui se réveillait de sa transe de scientifique. Si mes calculs sont bons, tu dois en être entre 13 et 17 semaines, c'est exact ? Euh... Félicitations... En passant.

\- Merci, oui, c'est ça, 16 en fait. Répondit Pepper.

\- C'est un gars, et j'avais donc raison. Comme toujours. Hein Pep's ? La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez déjà une idée du prénom ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Oui. Mais c'est... Confidentiel. Répondit hâtivement Pepper.

\- C'est parce qu'il s'appellera Clint.

Stark éclata d'un grand rire sournois.

\- C'est un génie pas un pigeon ! Ricana-t-il. Ce qui lui valu une tape derrière le crâne de la part de Pepper.

\- Merci Pepper. Et donc... On fête ça ?

\- Absolument ! Répondit Stark très enthousiaste.

\- Tony ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Milk-shake.

\- Milk-shake ? Demandèrent Clint et Bruce d'une même voix. Steve suivait la scène des yeux avec la même question dans le regard.

\- Milk-shake. Affirma Pepper.

\- Milk-shake... Soupira le brun.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de Milk-shake pour Tony donc. Qui veut un verre de champagne ? Annonça l'espionne sournoisement.


	6. Chapitre 6

\- Peter sera un petit gars très intelligent, la seule bêtise qu'il puisse faire c'est construire un robot accidentellement.

\- Tu as encore dit Peter.

\- Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

\- Non, c'est juste... Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. Affirma-t-elle en passant doucement sa main sur son ventre. Enfin... C'est un enfant Tony, enfin ce sera... Donc il fera forcément des bêtises, mais on doit s'accorder sur la façon de le réprimander.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut priver de desserts un bébé de quelques mois ?

\- S'en est presque désespérant... Ce serait dans l'ordre de quatre à cinq ans.

\- Alors pourquoi on en parle maintenant ? Demanda l'ingénieur en se tournant vers sa femme. Pepper était assise contre la tête de lit et Tony était allongé à côté d'elle les mains croisées sur le ventre.

\- C'est très important ! Premièrement il faut qu'on évite de crier.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, ça peut provoquer un effet de sidération, comme un choc et alors il ne comprendra pas ce qu'on lui reproche.

\- C'est même pas dans mes cordes ! Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tony, tu as lu les livres que je t'ai donné ? Soupira la rousse.

Le brun tourna la tête en direction de sa table de chevet où trônait une pile de livres dont le dernier avait pris la poussière.

\- Euh...

\- Monsieur ? L'agent Barton me fait demander si le bébé s'appellera Sam. Coupa soudainement Jarvis.

\- Non, il ne s'appellera pas Sam, dit lui que s'il demande encore une fois, on mange du poulet rôti ce soir.

\- Il demande également qui sera le parrain.

\- Pas lui ! Il sera probablement mort avant ! Sa prochaine flèche lui explosera dans les mains à l'instant où il aura un contact avec. Il risque d' y laisser quelques plumes ! Bon... Où est-ce qu'on en était ?

\- Ils sont d'accord. Soupira Pepper avec soulagement en observant son téléphone. Je pensais qu'ils ne voudraient pas, la dernière fois que j'ai appelé c'était... Quelques semaines avant notre mariage je crois et ils n'avaient pas répondus à mon appel la semaine dernière, j'avais laissé un message.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De May et Ben.

\- D'accord, donc sur les papiers, May et Ben seront ceux qui s'occuperont de Peter, ses tuteurs numéros deux en somme, mais il faut aussi choisir ses tuteurs numéros trois. Compléta Tony.

\- Oui, c'est ça, mais ils ne pourront pas venir le voir, ils seront présents seulement si on...

\- C'est étrange mais... Compréhensible. Je crois. Changeons de sujet, alors qui seront ses tuteurs numéros trois.

\- De toute manière, Natasha est la seule qui peut être marraine... Elle reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

\- Donc, Clint, il fit une grimace, Steve, il fit mine de vomir, ou Bruce ? J'avais pensé à Rhodey mais c'est pas un truc pour lui.

\- C'est très gentil ça, Tony. Ou Phil. Proposa la rousse.

\- Coulson ? Sûrement pas.

\- C'est vrai il est beaucoup trop...

\- Vieux !

\- Non ! Trop dévoué au S.H.I.E.L.D. Répondit la femme sur un ton de reproche.

\- Donc ce sera Bruce.

\- Tony je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle baissa la tête sur son ventre arrondi aux sept mois d'un petit gars qui n'avait plus qu'à arriver dans ce monde où tout l'attendait déjà.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu sais, je sais, tout le monde sait, nous savons que c'est un homme patient mais... Il peut être Hulk à tout moment. Tu comprend ce que je veux dire ?

\- À vrai dire non, mais je te fais suffisamment confiance pour accepter tes raisons. Il tourna la tête pour esquiver le regard de sa femme.

\- Tony...

\- Non, c'est pas si... Grave après tout.

\- Je suis désolée Tony. Vraiment. Mais... Il y a Steve ?

\- Sûrement pas ! Il est deux fois plus vieux que Coulson ! Que tu me refuse Bruce je peux éventuellement concevoir mais ne m'impose pas ce papi !

\- Tony !

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi pas Clint ?

-Tu l'as dit toi même, Clint à déjà des enfants. Il à déjà une famille.

\- Pourquoi pas Fury aussi ! Ou Jarvis !

\- Tony.

OoOoO

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi Captain Old ? S'exclama Clint. May et Ben c'était déjà vraiment dur mais là !

\- Moi ? Demanda Steve ahuri.

\- Oui, acquiesça Pepper, bien sûr tu peux refuser, on comprendra.

\- Ouai, très bien même. Répliqua Tony qui était avachi dans le divan les bras croisés.

\- D'accord... Dit le Captain après avoir cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Raaaah, pesta Tony en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que Pepper répondit par un large sourire.

\- Nat arrête tout de suite ce sourire, toi c'est clairement de la triche. S'exclama Hawkeye. Et est-ce que seulement les parrains ont le droit de savoir le prénom ?

\- Non, seulement les parents en fait. Navrée Clint.

\- Dans ta face le fossile !

\- Tony ! Répliqua Pepper.

\- Ayez l'humble honneur de me pardonner, Capsicle. Grimaça l'ingénieur de mauvaise foi.

\- Anthony Edward Stark. Répéta la rousse les mains sur les hanches.

Le brun se leva, leva les yeux aux ciel et s'approcha du Captain qui fronça les sourcils. Tony lui tendit la main avec un un air tout à fait "C'est clairement à contrecœur."

\- C'est avec très grand plaisir que je te nomme officiellement parrain de mon digne et magnifiquement génial, fils, P... Euh, wow la bourde... Ah, on doit enterrer "la hache de guerre". Si tu te demande : oui ce sont les paroles de Pepper. Mon génie ne me permettrait pas de...

\- Tony. Insista Pepper.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. Steve serra sa main avec un peu plus de conviction que son interlocuteur alors que derrière eux, Clint répétait tous les noms commençant par P qu'il pouvait connaître, Pepper observait sévèrement Tony et Natasha regardait le tout avec un sourire en coin. Bruce entra alors dans la pièce bruyante en compagnie de Coulson dont le regard rejoint automatiquement Pepper enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux.

\- On a manqué quelque chose ? Demanda le scientifique.

\- Pour dire vrai je crois que j'ai manqué un gros quelque chose. Ajouta Phil avec un léger sourire adressé à Pepper.

\- Ouai votre super copain vraiment grand est le parrain de mon fils.

\- Sans parler de la superbe espionne. Ajouta Clint qui prit aussitôt un coup sur l'épaule par la dite espionne. Ouch ! Mais pas de sublime Hawkeye pour cette enfant, pauvre petit gars.

-Si tu m'aide à le tuer, tu pourra être le parrain, Clint. Affirma Tony en désignant le Captain. C'est pas contre toi Cap.

\- Je suis désolée Bruce, Tony voulait te faire parrain mais c'est moi qui ait choisi...

\- Oh ça ne me dérange pas, Pepper. Il fit un sourire bref mais sincère et puis après quelques minutes de discussion, de félicitations par Coulson à l'adresse de la future maman et des futurs parrains, le petit groupe finit par se séparer.


	7. Chapitre 7

Le nouveau-né dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère dont le sourire rayonnait malgré les traits tirés et la fatigue ressentie. Peter était né la veille à très précisément 2h46, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plutôt du genre à se coucher tard -d'après son père.

Père qui se tenait à côté de sa femme la main dans la sienne, à observer avec les yeux remplis d'amour et de fierté, son enfant. Bien sûr qu'il avait été présent lors de l'accouchement. Évidemment qu'il avait été la première personne à tenir son fils dans ses bras et le présenter à sa femme. Et c'était aussi lui qui avait le plus paniqué quand les premières contractions avaient débutées à la tour. Pepper était restée plutôt sereine, sans paniquer vraiment, elle avait plutôt ressenti une sorte d'excitation malgré la douleur. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'ingénieur qui était clairement devenu hystérique.

La montre de Tony émit un léger bip. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était quatorze heures et que les visites pouvaient débuter. Il avait tellement hâte de présenter Peter à tout le monde ! Il déposa un baiser sur le front minuscule de son minuscule garçon, embrassa tendrement sa mère et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup, refermant silencieusement la porte. Le brun n'aimait pas spécialement les hôpitaux mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécialement spécial.

Il traversa le couloir blanc et réussi à retrouver la salle d'attente de la maternité qui était proche de l'accueil. La porte était ouverte et Steve attendait sagement, adossé contre le mur malgré les nombreux sièges. Nat et Clint étaient en mission et les rejoindraient plus tard. Bruce préférait voir Peter lorsqu'il arriverait à la maison. Prétextant vouloir donner un peu de repos à Pepper. Quant aux autres ? Tony n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Lui avait seulement envoyé les messages joyeux débordants de bonheur en expliquant qu'un petit gars était né et qu'il fallait absolument venir le rencontrer.

\- Capsicle ! Ramène ton glaçon ! S'exclama Tony en passant la tête par la porte.

Steve tourna la tête en direction de l'ingénieur. Malgré son air neutre, ses yeux paraissaient impatients. Il suivit l'ingénieur à travers les couloirs et pénétra à sa suite dans la chambre où Pepper lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit maladroitement alors que Tony avait déjà repris sa place.

\- Hey Pete, regarde qui est là, c'est Steve. Murmura doucement la rousse. Steve, voici Peter.

Le soldat s'approcha légèrement hésitant, Pepper lui sourit à nouveau et sans demander, plaça l'enfant dans les bras du Captain qui sembla paniquer l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Ne le casse pas Cap.

Pour toute réponse, Steve lança un regard de reproche à Tony avant que son regard bleu ne s'adoucisse pour revenir sur le visage rosé de Peter.

\- Salut bonhomme, bienvenue dans ce monde, tu vas voir on s'y habitue vite.

\- Plus vite que papi Steve, tu verras. Compléta Tony.

Steve s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque deux coups discrets se firent entendre avant de laisser entrer une espionne silencieusement suivie par son acolyte. Lorsqu'elle vit Peter dans les bras de Steve, son visage sembla s'illuminer.

\- Wow, Nat, est-ce que tout va bien ? Fait pas une rupture d'anévrisme, ce serait vraiment glauque.

\- La ferme Stark.

Elle s'approcha de Steve qui lui sourit et observa l'enfant avec attention. Délicatement elle vint caresser une des petites mains du bébé qui emprisonna l'un de ses doigts. On aurait cru qu'elle avait fait ça un million de fois déjà. Clint resta légèrement en arrière, sourire en coin, observant Natasha et l'enfant avec curiosité.

\- Et donc, on peut savoir si ce gosse à un nom ?

\- Peter. C'est Peter. Répondit Tony. Pepper était trop occupée à surveiller le porteur de son fils pour répondre.

\- Moi qui pensait que vous auriez changé d'avis pour Clint...

\- Vraiment, si j'avais voulu te faire honneur, je pense qu'il s'appellerait Legolas.

\- Si on, Tony, si on avait voulu. Répliqua la maman d'un ton détaché, les yeux rivés sur son garçon.

\- Ouai, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Steve, donne moi mon filleul, tu l'as vu assez longtemps. Et c'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre.

\- Sûrement pas. Répondit le concerné en se tournant légèrement pour cacher Peter de la vue de Natasha.

\- Et les gars, vous battez pas ou ce petit gars retourne dans les bras de sa mère. Et honnêtement je vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire qu'une maman pas contente. Surtout quand c'est Pepper. Déclara Clint toujours en arrière.

\- Tu vois Pep's, je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du choisir Clint en tant que parrain.

Steve grogna légèrement et fusilla Stark d'un regard qui s'avéra très utile puisque l'ingénieur ferma son clapet. Peter choisit ce moment pour montrer à son entourage combien sa voix était magnifique... Magnifiquement stridente.

\- Euh... Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda le Captain déconcerté.

Il se retourna alors vers l'espionne qui recula avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Pas mon problème. Allez Clint, on a du boulot. Elle le prit par le bras sans ménagement et l'entraîna dehors.

\- Ce gosse a faim Cap ! Ajouta-t-il traîné par l'espionne.

Le Captain regarda Tony qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en coulant un regard vers Pepper qui attendait après lui pour reprendre Peter qui pleurait toujours à pleins poumons. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tout petits.

Le blond s'approcha de Pepper, passant délicatement le bébé de ces bras à ceux de sa mère qui apaisa les pleurs de l'enfant.

\- Allez Captain pudeur, la suite m'appartient toute entière.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Steve qui salua la petite famille d'un signe de main avant de sortir sans bruit. Aussitôt que la porte fût refermée délicatement, un rire éclata dans le couloir habituellement silencieux.

\- Ah, Steve, si t'avais vu ta tête ! C'était... Épique !

\- Magistral, compléta la Veuve Noire avec un sourire.

\- Vous avez rien d'autre à faire ? Je croyais que vous aviez du boulot. Répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Ouai, c'est vrai, on te dépose ?

\- Allons-y.

Le trio fit quelques pas dans le couloir et puis Clint ricana à nouveau sous le

regard blasé du Captain qui, il ne l'avouerait jamais, avait quand même paniquer avec Peter dans ses bras. Ii était tellement petit...

\- Nan mais quand même, on aurait dû filmer !


	8. Chapitre 8

\- Jarvis ?

\- Bonjour monsieur. Désirez vous que je prévienne le Docteur Banner de votre revennue ?

Tony se retourna vers Pepper qui parlait à son fils un grand sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier, les yeux ouverts au possible, semblait lui répondre à intervalles réguliers de gazouillements. Comme l'ingénieur semblait hésiter, la rousse prit les devants.

\- S'il te plaît. Envoi également un message à Rhodes. Demande leur de venir d'ici quarante-cinq minutes.

\- Bien, que dois-je envoyer exactement ?

\- Tony va s'en charger. Nous on va visiter, hein Pete ?

Comme pour acquiescer, l'intéressé émit un petit gazouilli qui lui valut un baiser tendre sur le front.

\- J'hésite entre ''merci de m'attendre'' et '' mon Dieu, pourquoi ce gosse a plus de bisous que moi ?!''.

\- Parce qu'il est plus beau. Affirma Pepper sans quitter Peter des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Le milliardaire se retourna, une moue dubitative sur le visage les bras légèrement ouverts.

\- J'approuve, monsieur. Que dois je transmettre au Colonel Rhodes ?

\- Jarvis ! s'exclama-t-il clairement choqué.

Pepper gloussa dans l'ascenseur en souriant à son garçon. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, ils traversèrent le salon privé pour atteindre le long couloir oú la troisième porte sur leur gauche, les mena dans la chambre toute neuve de Peter.

La rousse ouvrit la porte avec lenteur se penchant légèrement comme pour la chambre au bébé qui, avec ses quelques jours, ne verrait pas grand chose de toutes façons.

La chambre était vaste et un mur entier était uniquement composé de verre et donnait sur Manhattan, éclairée par le soleil d'après-midi. Les autres murs étaient d'un bleu très pâle, apaisant. Pepper entra et montra le mobilier à son fils, le petit lit à barreau en bois clair, l'étagère de la même couleur et la porte qui s'ouvrait sur un dressing bien trop grand pour Pete -Tony y avait tenu- qui contenait déjà toutes les affaires du garçonnet.

Un tapis à poil long -oui c'était une mauvaise idée, mais Tony y avait tenu aussi- d'un blanc cassé, traversait le parquet de la chambre et dans le coin opposé, tout contre la fenêtre, à gauche, un parc aménagé selon les soins des parents avec une multitude de peluches et de jeu d'éveils en tout genre.

Aussi, à leur droite, une autre porte accédait à une salle de bains, assez grande elle aussi, accompagnée de tout ce dont un bébé avait besoin. L'ingénieur était encore derrière la création de cette salle de bains et il avait déjà préparé les plans pour aménager la pièce au fur et à mesure que Peter grandirait.

Enfin, Pepper revint dans la chambre et s'installa sur l'épais tapis du parc, calant son dos contre la multitude de peluches, berçant Peter avec tendresse. Lentement, ses mouvements s'atténuèrent jusqu'a disparaître complètement. Alors, son soufle s'apaisa lui aussi, couvert par la respiration de Peter qui surveillait sa mère endormie.

OoOoO

\- Ça c'est la chambre du bébé, ma belle au bois dormant. Salut Pete !

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux sur le visage de son époux, un sourire sur le visage. Peter gazouillait dans ses bras et Tony les observaient d'un oeil pétillant.

\- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

\- Tu es montée il y a trente minutes pour faire '' visiter '' Peter, mais je crois que la visite s'est terminée en sieste. Enfin juste pour toi, ce petit bonhomme à l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser.

\- Mais...

\- Bruce et Sam arrivent dans un petit quart d'heure c'est pour ça que je suis monté te réveiller.

\- Merci Tony, pour un peu tu serais presque un papa parfait. Elle esquissa un sourire taquin.

\- Mais je suis un papa parfait !

Pepper haussa les sourcils, ce même sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle réinstallait Peter dans ses bras avec un peu plus de contenance pour lui permettre de se rehausser.

\- Bon ok, c'est Jarvis qui m'a dit que tu dormais et que les gars allaient arriver... Mais quand même, je suis génial !

La rousse se mit à rire doucement alors que l'ingénieur prenait Peter pour relever Pepper qui chancela un peu. La petite famille descendit alors au salon commun où l'ingénieur s'assit dans le sofa à l'instant où Bruce entrait.

\- Hey ! Mon science-bro ! s'exclama Tony en voyant le scientifique.

\- Bonjour Tony, bonjour Pepper.

\- Salut Bruce. répondit la rousse avec un signe de main.

\- Est-ce que c'est...

\- Le plus merveilleux des gamins de ce monde ? Ouai bien sûr, je te présente Peter. S'exclama l'ingénieur en présentant son fils à Bruce.

Ce dernier observa Peter dans les bras de son père dont les yeux étincelaient de fierté avant de le prendre sereinement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Détend-toi Tony, j'ai déjà eu des contacts avec des enfants en bas-âge. Prend exemple sur ta femme, elle est franchement plus calme.

\- Tu dit ça, parce que tu l'as pas vu dans la chambre de la maternité...

Rhodes entra dans la pièce au même moment, un petit paquet dans les mains. Il fit un signe de tête courtois à la nouvelle maman et offrit une accolade à Tony. Il salua ensuite Bruce d'un signe de la main et ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire léger.

\- C'est pour Peter. Le lieutenant-colonel tendit le paquet à Pepper avec un sourire qui le remercia et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il sagissait d'un petit ensemble bleu marine avec l'inscription " My uncle is a soldier, what does superpower your uncle have ? " écrit en lettre dorées.

\- Merci James, c'est tellement mignon !

\- Qu'est ce qui est plus mignon que moi ? demanda Tony en se détournant de Bruce et Peter un instant.

\- Peter, et un tas d'autres choses. Toi tu est tout sauf mignon Tony. Répondit le colonel avec un sourire.

\- Sauf mignon ? Au moins moi je suis playboy. Toi t'es...juste un black dans une armure, dans mon armure !

\- T'as quelque chose contre les blacks en armure ?

\- Nan, juste les autre gars en armure.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un bip sonore, laissant apparaître Clint et Natasha, tout deux habillés en civil, portant des lunettes de soleil.

\- Oh c'est dommage on avait trouvé des trucs géniaux pour Pete et y'avait justement l'armure dans les trucs géniaux qu'on a acheté avec Nat'. lança Clint en retirant ses lunettes.

La Veuve noire montra un grand sac st retira elle aussi ses lunettes. Les yeux de Pepper s'illuminèrent.

\- Il faut absolument que je vous montre tout ce qu'il y a là dedans Mademoiselle Potts, déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Eh les filles, c'est pour vous ou pour Peter ? demanda Barton suspicieux.

\- C'est Madame Stark en fait, rectifia Tony sous le regard blasé de l'espionne.


	9. Chapitre 9

\- Et donc, vous nous laissez Pete ? Comme ça ? Et ça ne vous inquiètes pas ? demanda Clint.

\- Non pas du...

\- Si carrément, je vous préviens, Peter ne deviens pas patriote, ni elfe de la forêt, ni ninja espion et encore moins brocoli ! Si je reviens et que mon fils est complètement bizarre comme vous je vous tue un par un ! S'exclama Tony en coupant Pepper qui tenait Peter dans ses bras. Le petit gars observait la scène, tétine dans la bouche et peluche bien en main.

\- Merci Tony. répliqua Bruce.

\- T'inquiète pas je vais gérer, annonça Natasha les bras croisés.

\- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur...

\- C'est bon Tony, ça ira, ils sont quatre. Demandez à Jarvis si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Peter. Je te laisse avec parrain Steve, mon ange.

\- Bye, Petie ! ajouta l'ingénieur en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de son fils qui sourit derrière sa tétine.

La maman tendit son fils à Steve qui le receptionna sans efforts avec un petit sourire. Elle prit ensuite la main de Tony, occupé à désigné son regard avec deux doigts avant de le retourner à chacuns des membres présents, et le tira vers l'ascenseur où elle se retourna et fît un signe de la main à Peter avant que les portes ne se referment.

\- Jarvis, prévient moi si quelque chose de dangereux se produit, si Peter pleure ou... Fait en sorte qu'ils ne le tuent pas !

\- Wow, et c'est moi qui suis trop sur mon fils ?

\- Tais-toi Tony, ordonna la rousse.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au garage, dans les sous-sols de la tour et montèrent dans la petite Audi coupée qui les emporta hors du building dans les rues de Manhattan.

Steve déposa Peter sur le tapis du salon et Bruce lui donna quelques jouets pris au hasard. Clint se laissa lourdement tombé dans le sofa et l'espionne s'installa près de Peter. Le petit garçon avait fêté ses deux ans le mois précédent et s'il ne parlait pas encore, dieu sait qu'il était malin.

\- Bon alors, qui lui fait à manger ? demanda Natasha après quelques minutes.

\- Toi ? répondit l'agent qui faisait défiler les films pour enfants sur le téléviseur.

\- Je pense que le plus qualifier est Steve. Proposa Bruce qui observait toujours Peter.

\- Moi ?

\- J'approuve le scientifique fou. Déclara Nat.

\- Merci pour cette remarque...

\- De rien, aller Steve, Peter à faim.

\- Et Clint aussi. Mais j'aime pas trop la purée de carotte alors trouve autre chose s'il te plaît, ajouta l'archer alors que Steve se levait pour passer en cuisine.

\- Commande toi une pizza. C'est pour mon filleul que je cuisine.

\- Wow Cap, c'est la chose la plus violente qui soit sortie de ta bouche. Sinon merci pour l'idée. Nat, on commande une pizza ?

Sans répondre, la rousse se saisit du premier téléphone qu'elle trouva et le jeta à Clint qui fut atteint en pleine tête ce qui déclencha instantanément le rire de Peter qui en perdit sa tétine.

\- Toi t'es carrément un traître ! s'exclama Barton en désignant le garçonnet qui riait aux éclats.

\- Je crois qu'il se fiche de toi, suggéra Bruce qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- On dirait bien...

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement de Peter qui riait toujours. Il prit une expression froide et déterminée et fixa le petit.

\- Clint à quoi tu joue ?

Il se mit à quatre patte et continua d'approcher Pete qui avait arrêter de rire pour le regarder les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il fût suffisamment proche il bondit en avant en criant ''booh'' et attrapa Peter qui éclata de rire à nouveau quand les doigts de l'agent vinrent effleurer ses petites côtes.

Steve revint une seconde plus tard avec une assiette et une petite cuillère en plastique.

\- Nan, dis moi que t'as pas fait de la purée de carotte...

\- Pomme de terre/carotte, c'est pas tout à fait pareil. Et arrête où Pete ne voudra pas la manger, rétorqua le blond.

\- Tu le choisis ce film, Barton ? Râla la rousse.

Steve souleva Peter et l'assit sur le divan avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il déplia les pieds du plateau et le posa au-dessus des genoux du petit brun. Natasha vint s'asseoir à côté de Clint qui choisit enfin un film -un Disney, évidemment- et le scientifique s'assit sur le fauteuil à gauche du divan.

\- J'ai oublié de prendre une serviette, surveille Peter, s'il te plaît, Nat.

le Captain se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Peter en profita pour plonger ses doigts dans la purée et Natasha n'eût jamais le temps d'arriver pour l'empêcher de frapper un grand coup sur l'assiette. Et la purée eût soudain des ailes et s'envola dans la pièce...

\- Non Peter ! s'écria la russe.

Clint éclata de rire en même temps que le garçonnet sous le regard noir de l'espionne.

\- Ne l'encourage pas ! C'est n'importe quoi, non mais je rêve ! continua-t-elle en saisissant Peter qui arborait une mine affligée, les larmes aux yeux. On va se laver toi ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Le petit brun ce mit à pleurer pour de bon alors que lui et Natasha partait dans la salle de bains spéciale Peter. Lorsqu'il eurent tout deux disparus, Jarvis prévint que le livreur était arrivé. Bruce se leva et s'apprêta à aller l'acceuilir mais Clint le retint.

\- Tu devrais aller voir si Nat n'a pas assassiné Pete.

\- Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi ?

\- Moi j'ai choisi le film et Steve à préparé la purée volante.

\- D'accord... je vois... si je vais chercher les pizzas et que je m'occupe de ce qu'y s'y rapporte, tu monte voir Peter ?

\- Ça paraît beau...une belle arnaque. Vraiment, t'as pas cru que j'allais marcher là dedans ?

\- Sinon je peux toujours demander à son parrain...

\- Ok j'y vais, capitula Clint en se levant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent soudain sur Pepper et Tony. Ce dernier mangeait une part de pizza, les boîtes dans la main.

\- On a rencontré le livreur...dit-il la bouche pleine. Quelqu'un veut de la pizza ?

\- Peter, revient ici ! cria Nat depuis le couloir. Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de la voix alors que Peter, nu comme un ver, courait couvert de mousse vers ls salon. Son rire éclatait dans les airs, visiblement, sa tristesse était rapidement passée. Et Natasha lui courait après, suivie par Clint qui semblait amusé par la situation.

\- Peter ! s'écria Pepper à son tour.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta tout net devant ses parents, une expression légèrement coupable. '' Oh oh '' souffla t-il en regardant sa mère qui semblait fâchée.


	10. Chapitre 10

Peter dansait dans l'atelier de Tony en récitant les paroles dans un langage approximatif qui ressemblait plus à des sons sans harmonie. Son père le regardait de prêt et chantait avec lui l'air des Black Sabbath qui résonnait dans la vaste pièce.

Le brun devait sans cesse se retourner pour veiller à ce que l'enfant ne vole pas tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur l'établi. Aujourd'hui, Maman n'était pas là et les deux garçons en avait largement profité. D'ailleurs, ils avaient chargé Clint de revenir avec des shawarmas afin "d'initier" Peter avant que tout ce petit monde ne se mette au lit.

\- Et alors Petie ! Repose ça !

Le brun relâcha aussitôt l'outil qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sec et regarda son père avec une expression surprise comme pour dire : moi ?

\- Oui c'est à toi que je parle, petit monstre ! annonça Tony en se retournant, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Wow, tu t'améliore en insulte on dirait. annonça Hawkeye en entrant dans l'atelier sous l'oeil rieur de Peter.

\- Je crois que Pepper est entrain de déteindre sur moi. Coupe la musique Jarvis.

\- Merde, c'est dangereux ça, tu veux du Shawarma Pete ?

\- Non, il n'est pas assez sage, hein Petie ?

\- Si ! exulta le garçon en courant et bondissant en tous sens.

\- Alors viens t'asseoir tranquillement, ordonna l'espion avec calme mais autorité.

Et le petit brun obéit. Il se hissa gauchement sur un fauteuil au fond de l'atelier et attendit patiemment que la nourriture vienne à lui. Tony offrit à Clint un sourire plein de fierté.

\- J'ai trois mômes à la maison, Tony, je sais m'y prendre.

\- Ouai, mais Peter est plus calme que tes trois gosses réunits. Je suis certain que t'es choqué au fond de toi.

\- Mes trois gosses réunits sont plus calme que toi, affirma l'espion en rejoignant le petit garçon.

\- Tu marque un point Barton.

Les deux adultes vinrent s'asseoir tout près de Peter et commencèrent à déballer les nombreux mets, Peter eut droit à une serviette sur les genoux et une autour du cou avant qu'enfin il ne puisse dévorer son shawarma encore chaud. Le trio mangeait silencieusement avant que le garçonnet ne lâche son petit gobelet au sol, éclaboussant son père de boisson gazeuse.

\- Putain de merde ! pesta l'ingénieur en se levant.

\- Tain d'mede ! répéta Peter en riant.

\- Non Peter ! C'est pas beau ! Et puis regarde moi ce que t'as fait ! gronda-t-il sourcils froncés alors que derrière lui, Hawkeye essayait de cacher son rire.

Peter n'avait pas l'habitude que son père se fâche, encore moins qu'il ne l'appelle par son prénom, et son visage se déforma sous un rictus coupable avant que les larmes ne prennent d'assaut ses joues et que ses cris ne résonnent dans la pièce.

\- Oh je t'en prie, Peter, quand c'est maman tu ne pleure pas !

Ceci eût pour effet de faire redoubler les pleurs du petit garçon. L'ingénieur ne put pas résister très longtemps et s'accroupi près du fauteuil pour cajoler Peter. Au bout d'un moment, le petit brun réussit à se calmer un peu et sous sa respiration encore saccadée murmura :

\- Pardon...

\- C'est pas grave Pete. Tu as encore faim ? demanda Tony d'une voix douce.

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Alors, le brun dit :

\- Je vais coucher ce petit gars, quand je redescend, tu as tout intérêt à ce qu'il reste des shawarmas, Legolas. Clint ricana.

\- Bye Pete !

\- Bye, souffla Peter.

Les deux bruns remontèrent les étages à l'aide de l'ascenseur avant d'arriver dans les appartements privés et de devoir continuer à pied. Stark arriva finalement dans la chambre de Peter et déposa ce dernier sur le lit, avant de sélectionner un pyjama dans l'armoir pendant que Peter otait, non sans mal, ses vêtements. Enfin, Tony aida son garçon à enfiler le pyjama rouge et jaune qui arborait fièrement "Je suis Iron Man" et en dessous en plus petit, "Papa n'est que le valet" du _made by_ Clint...

Pete s'allongea et tourna la tête vers son papa.

\- Stoire, réclama-t-il.

\- Une histoire ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais pas longtemps hein. Jarvis met moi une ambiance calme, demanda l'ingénieur en sélectionnant un livre sur la bibliothèque.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le petit lit et papa Stark commença à lire. Bientôt, les yeux encore rouge de larme de Peter se fermèrent et peu après, la voix du brun faiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre. Ainsi, le père et le fils dormaient côte à côte, leurs respirations calquée l'une sur l'autre, le garçonnet dans les bras de son père.

Une petite heure après, Pepper entra doucement dans la chambre de son fils et sourit à la scène qui se présentait devant elle.

\- Jarvis ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Madame Stark ? répondit l'I.A sur le même ton.

\- Est-ce que tu as enregistré ça ?

\- Toujours madame.

La rousse sourit à nouveau avant de s'approcher du lit et de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son époux. Elle retira le livre de ses mains et le posa à côté d'elle.

\- Tony, appela-t-elle avec douceur.

Le brun grogna un peu mais sous la persévérance de Pepper, il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Quelle heure ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque et ensommeillée.

\- 22h environ.

\- Ok. Et il s'apprêta à se rendormir.

La rousse le secoua vigoureusement.

\- Nan. On est bien là, grogna le brun.

\- Il reste un shawarma.

\- D'accord j'arrive.

La jeune femme embrassa tendrement son petit garçon, éteignit la lumière et retourna dans leur chambre où elle retira ses vêtements et passa un pantalon lâche et un t-shirt trop grand.

\- Y'avait pas de shawarma, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tony en entrant dans la pièce, un peu plus éveillé.

\- Non c'est vrai. La rousse s'allongea et remonta la couverture sur elle. Mais au moins tu dors dans notre chambre.

\- Hum. L'homme de fer se déshabilla et s'écroula sur le lit, à côté de Pepper qui demanda à Jarvis d'éteindre les lumières Après quelques secondes, il reprit : Dit Pep's ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que je suis un bon père ? demanda-t-il les yeux sur le vide sombre au dessus de lui.

La rousse se retourna et posa sa tête sur le torse de son époux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peter aujourd'hui ?

\- Je l'ai fait pleurer... Il lui décrivit entièrement la scène et finit par se tourner pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu crois que je suis comme mon père ? Ou pire ?

\- Tony, si tu avais été si mauvais, tu n'aurais pas passé la journée seul avec Peter, tu ne serais pas venu le border et tu ne te serais pas endormi avec lui. Je reconnais que tu devais faire attention à ton langage, mais tu t'es bien rattrapé, exposa-t-elle non sans bailler.

\- Merci Pepper. Pour tous ça et... pour toutes les autres choses aussi et...

Mais déjà, Pepper dormait.

 **Merci beaucoup pour tout vos petits commentaires ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre et je ne me chercherai pas d'excuses.**

 **Sinon, un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre...**


	11. Chapitre 11

\- Est-ce que Peter est d'accord ?

\- Peter est d'accord, répondit le petit brun en essayant vainement d'enfiler son bras dans la deuxième manche de son manteau.

\- Parfait, papa conduit ! annonça Stark en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Steve peut venir ? demanda le soldat qui regardait le garçonnet avec un sourire.

\- Oui ! déclara Peter.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde parle de lui à la troisième personne ici ?

Les quatres têtes se retournèrent vers la rousse, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourcil levé.

\- Je crois que c'est à Peter qu'il faut demander. Pepper se tourna vers son fils qui peinait à trouver l'entrée de sa deuxième manche.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Même pas à tata Nat ? questionna l'espionne en s'approchant de Peter.

Du haut de ses cinq ans -presque six-, le garçon avait toujours un problème avec la lettre "J" ainsi, je devenait "ye" provoquant souvent les rires de son entourage. Peter avait donc trouvé la solution en parlant de lui même à la troisième personne, et tout le monde l'avait suivi... Le garçon était plutôt éveillé et trouvait toujours une solutions à tout. Ainsi, lorsque ses parents avaient installés une barrière de sécurité, après ses premiers pas, il n'avait pas fallut très longtemps avant que bébé ne trouve la solution : empiler les coussins du sofa pour escalader la barrière.

\- Non ! s'écria Peter en secouant son menteau avec véhémence.

\- Si tu me le dis, je t'aide à mettre cette méchante manche.

Peter la regarda un instant avant de se retourner et de courir vers Clint qui arrivait lui aussi.

\- Tonton Clint veux bien m'aider à mettre ça ? S'il te plaît !

\- Ça quoi ? demanda l'espion avec douceur.

Peter coula un regard vers la russe et répondit doucement sans la quitter des yeux :

\- La méchante manche !

Natasha fixa Clint avec le plus mauvais des regards mais l'homme n'en tint pas compte et aida Peter.

\- Merci ! dit-il en courant vers l'ascenseur, sous le rire discret de Pepper.

\- Ce gosse est plus intelligent que vous tous réunit, déclara Tony.

\- Ouai, espérons qu'il ne finisse pas comme son père, le pauvre... déclara l'agent avec un sourire.

L'ingénieur répondit par une grimace contrite et suivit son fils.

\- Vous allez où ? demanda la rousse.

\- Central Park, répondit le brun.

\- Chouette. Amusez-vous bien.

\- Vous voulez venir ? questionna Pepper qui s'apprêtait, elle aussi, a suivre son fils.

\- Non, merci, mais Barton et moi on doit descendre à la salle.

\- D'accord, à plus tard. Elle fit un signe de la main et entra dans l'ascenseur avec les trois hommes qui l'attendaient plus ou moins impatiemment.

Ils descendirent tous les quatres et montèrent dans la familiale qui les attendait. Steve ouvrit la porte à Peter et tenta vainement d'attacher la ceinture du siège mais Peter lui montra comment faire. Il rit et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- T'es une petite tête toi.

\- Comme son père, déclara Tony en ajustant le rétroviseur pour garder un oeil sur son fils.

\- Tu veux passer devant Steve ? Ça à l'air serré derrière, questionna Pepper en ignorant son vaniteux de mari qui la regarda avec un regard ahuri qui vira au noir comme pour dire "Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête?!"

\- Non ça ira, répondit le blond. Je vais rester avec Pete. Le petit brun lui sourit.

Tony continua de regarder Pepper un instant avant qu'elle pose une question informulée avec ses mains puis il démarra. Le trajet fût plutôt rapide, Steve ne cessait de faire rire Peter aux éclats et l'ingénieur exprimait sa jalousie par des prises de vitesse avant que la rousse ne le rappel à l'ordre.

Les deux hommes étaient amis mais vis à vis de Peter, Tony avait une désapprobation qui se révélait en même temps qu'elle grandissait. Il avait déjà mit du temps à accepter Steve et à mettre de côté leurs désaccord et même si l'ingénieur appréciait bien plus le blond qu'au début de leur relation, Peter et Pepper restaient SON fils et SA femme. Alors bas les pattes.

Il réussit à se stationner à deux avenues en parallèle du parc, sur la Madison Avenue. Le petit groupe remonta à pied jusqu'à Central Park et Steve continuait de faire rire Peter. Tony enfourna ses mains dans les poches de son jean et marcha silencieusement. Peter, qui remarquait tout -surtout lorsqu'il sagissait de son père- laissa le grand blond avec sa maman pour rejoindre son papa et glisser sa petite main dans celle de Tony qui abandonna alors sa mine contrariée contre un large sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ? demanda Peter alors que la petite troupe entrait dans le parc.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, Petie. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ? réitéra-t-il.

\- Je ne suis... Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis juste...hum...un peu jaloux... avoua l'ingénieur comprenant que Peter ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

\- Parce que maman est avec parrain ? murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il rieur.

\- Parce que Peter est avec parrain ?

\- Un peu... grimaça Tony.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta ce qui forçat son père à s'arrêter à son tour.

\- Mais Peter il aime papa...

L'ingénieur s'accroupit devant son fils.

\- Je sais mon Petie, mais je t'aime très fort et j'aimerais te garder pour moi tout seul. C'est ça être jaloux. Mais je veux que tu sois heureux et tu peux aimer et t'amuser avec qui tu veux. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois.

\- Allez viens, ils nous attendent là-bas.

Peter sourit et se mit à courir vers sa mère qui le receptionna, le fit décoller du sol et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils irent tous s'asseoir sur un banc en face d'un parc où le petit brun jouait avec d'autres enfants. Puis il vint chercher Pepper et ils s'assirent tous les deux dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin. Et ils riaient, s'esclaffant de rires francs qui animait l'ingénieur.

\- Peter préfèrera toujours ses parents aux autres personnes de son entourage, Tony, déclara Steve après un long silence.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai... un peu entendu la conversation que tu as eue avec Pete et... je pensais que je devais te le dire, balbutia-t-il.

\- Oh. Tu veux dire euh... Le blond acquiesça.

\- Tu es son père. Peter ne te tournera pas le dos pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait avec mon père, affirma-t-il amer.

\- Ah, alors c'est ça. Tu n'es pas ton père. Et crois moi je le sais. Laisse le vieux de quatre-vingts-seize ans te le dire. Il se mit à rire doucement. Tu aimes Peter et tu le lui montre.

\- Hmm...

\- Bon, t'as pas faim ? Ce marchand de glace me fait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure. Il se leva.

\- Steve ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Le Captain sourit puis tous deux se retournèrent sous l'appel désespéré de Pepper à son fils.

Parce que l'on venait de l'emporter.


	12. Chapitre 12

\- Peter ! s'ecrièrent Steve et Tony d'une même voix.

Au même moment une explosion assourdissante se fît entendre ce qui provoqua une débandade sans nom dans le parc. Partout on voyait des enfants pleurer, des parents affolés...

Et au centre de tout ça, Tony. Il avait pris en chasse l'homme qui lui avait volé son fils. Il n'avait pas d'armure, pas d'armes, pas de moyen de défense. Seulement ce gantelet qui ne possédait qu'une seule charge.

Plusieurs fois, il fût coupé par des personnes qui elles aussi couraient. Mais pour fuir. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur de ces rencontres. Il y avait juste cette sorte d'adrénaline qui semblait le faire courir plus vite. Il n'entendait que son fils, son petit garçon, qui l'appelait à pleins poumons. Son Peter. Tout ne se jouait qu'autour de Peter. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que ses pleurs et ses appels.

Tony fonça sur une femme et s'écroula loirdement au sol. Il se releva pourtant presque instantanément, ignorant la douleur et la femme toujours à terre. L'homme et son fils s'éloignait déjà. Il leva son bras. _Tu n'as qu'une seule chance Tony._ Mais une main abaissa la sienne lorsqu'il tira, envoyant la charge au sol. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Putain, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? hurla le brun alors que son garçon avait disparu.

\- Tu aurais pu toucher Peter ! s'écria Steve essayant de couvrir le tumulte.

\- Et j'aurais aussi pu toucher cet enfoiré !

\- C'était trop dangereux !

\- Il a mon fils Steve !

Il criait, hurlait à s'arracher la voix, mais il n'en avait pas après Steve. C'était après lui même qu'il en avait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger son garçon. Il n'avait pas su voir le danger. Il n'avait pas fait son devoir de père. Soudain, il vit Natasha arriver en courant derrière Steve.

\- Bruce je les ai trouvés, dit-elle en portant une main à son oreille. Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt après.

Au loin, on entendait les sirènes de la police départementale qui ne tarderait pas à arrivée sur les lieux. Tony ne répondit pas. Il fixait le sol. Il n'avait pas protéger son fils et cette pensée tournait et retournait dans sa tête, ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Steve expliqua rapidement la situation à sa coéquipière. Lui était plus calme et parvenait à gérer son inquiétude.

\- Où est Pepper ?

Stark entendit la question comme un coulp de feu. Pepper, l'explosion. Sans avertir personne, il repartit à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée. Il venait de perdre son garçon, il ne pouvait pas perdre sa femme. Pas Pepper, elle était son pilier. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans le parc et il atteignit plus rapidement les lieux de l'incident.

\- Pepper ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle était allongée au sol, inerte. Il n'osat pas la toucher. Il resta juste planter là, ses yeux fixes et arrondis alors qu'il battait frénétiquement des paupières. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, ne trouvant jamais le moyen de le faire revenir à la lucidité. Il vit à peine Nat se pencher sur le corps de la rousse et n'entendit même pas lorsqu'elle dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Il ne vit pas les agents arrivé. Il ne remarqua même pas que l'on le guidait dans l'une des voitures du SHIELD. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était à Peter. À son bébé qu'il n'avait pas sauvé. Et à sa femme qu'il avait abandonné. Tout était de ça faute.

Steve resta sur les lieux pour expliquer les évènements aux forces de l'ordre et l'espionne conduit à vive allure jusqu'à la tour, Pepper allongée sur la banquette arrière et Tony à ses côtés, troublé, perdu, obnubilé par une seule et unique pensée alors que l'espionne tentait en vain de le réveiller.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la tour, il sembla en partie reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il vit Bruce prendre en charge son épouse et il se précipita dans son atelier. Il devait retrouver Peter. Coûte que coûte.

OoOoO

Cela faisait deux heures que Tony était coincé dans son atelier. Rien ne le faisait décoller de son écran. Plus haut dans les étages, le reste des Avengers parlait de Peter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait disparu aussi soudainement. Tout était comme...vide... Il n'y avait plus ses rires, ni ses jeux, ni ses courses effrénées à travers la tour. Peter était la vie de cette tour.

\- Pourquoi c'est tombé sur lui ? demanda Clint la gorge nouée.

\- C'est ça le problème, on pense toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres et puis un beau jour... soupira l'espionne qui tentait de rester maître de ses sentiments.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un à revu Tony ? demanda Steve à voix basse.

Bruce secoua la tête et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Pepper. Elle portait une robe de chambre blanche et avait un hématome bleuté au dessus de l'oeil droit. Un fin filet de sang s'échappait le long de son avant bras, là où aurait dû se trouver sa perfusion.

\- Pepper ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment.Tu devais rester dans la chambre, tu pourrais avoir un traumatisme ou...

\- Je vais bien. Où est Peter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

Les quatres coéquipiers se regardèrent. Mais le scientifique repris.

\- Il faut que tu retourne dans l'aile médicale, on doit te tenir à l'oeil. Jarvis, signes vitaux s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il en s'approchant soucement pour ne pas brusquer la maman.

\- Aucun trouble apparent, docteur. Madame Stark semble en pleine santé.

\- Tu vois je vais bien. Maintenant dites moi où est Peter.

\- Pepper... commença Steve.

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes ? Où est Peter, où est mon enfant et où...où est Tony ? Ses yeux se teintèrent de larmes et Steve accouru pour la prendre par les épaules.

\- Où est mon fils ? Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Et c'est justement cela qui lui faisait peur.

\- On a perdu sa trace... Je suis désolé Pepper... déclara Steve qui la regardait dans les yeux.

\- Non ! Non...

Elle posa son front contre l'épaule du Captain qui la serra contre lui. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et seul les bras de Steve la retinrent de s'écrouler au sol.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, hurlant son désarroi, on avait volé une partie de son coeur en prenant Peter. On avait pris son être le plus cher.

Alors, le blond passa un bras sous les jambes de la rousse, un bras dans son dos, et remonta avec elle dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et s'assit juste à côté d'elle, au sol, et il tenta de la réconforter avec des belles paroles, mais rien ne semblait calmer la maman. Ce dont elle avait besoin c'était son fils et son époux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne revenait et à cette pensée, ses pleurs redoublaient et ses larmes étaient intarissables malgré la présence rassurante de Steve.


	13. Chapitre 13

Tony entendit à peine Jarvis annoncer l'arrivée du Docteur Banner et la porte s'ouvrir. Bruce fût stupéfait que la pièce soit aussi vide de son. Il n'y avait pas de musique criarde, il n'y avait pas de coup sonore, il n'y avait pas de moteur, de chalumeau, d'armure en mouvement... Demeurait uniquement le silence. Un silence pesant, terrifiant, un de ses silence qui vous dit que la vie vous a rattrapé dans votre bonheur pour vous rappeler que tout ne peut jamais être aussi simple.

L'ingénieur pianotait sur son écran, relevait des rues, des événements semblables récemment, à New York. Il prenait des plans, relevait activement des trajets logiques puis illogiques, il tentait de se mettre dans la peau des ravisseurs de son fils. Il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un, ils étaient forcément plusieurs.

\- Tony, appela le docteur.

\- Hmm.

\- Tony, répéta-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Je suis occupé là. Repasse plus tard.

\- Tony !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse du brun qui s'affairait sans cesse, comme absorbé par ça tâche. Il ressemblait plus à l'une de ses armures qu'à un être humain.

\- Jarvis, coupe les écrans s'il te plaît.

Les écrans devinrent noir un par un et enfin, Tony daigna se retourner.

\- Non attend !

\- Tony, à quoi tu joues ?

\- Je dois retrouver mon fils ! Jarvis, rallume tout.

\- Je suis navré monsieur.

Il se tourna vers le brun qui avait les bras croisés et la mine sévère.

\- Bruce, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de ces écrans.

\- Ça fait trois heures que tu es enfermé ici. Pepper à besoin de toi plus que tout et toi aussi, tu as besoin d'elle. Tu t'enfermes dans ton labo, sans penser à personne, on est tous touché par la disparition de Peter !

\- J'ai...Je dois retrouver Peter, d'accord, exposa Tony.

\- Oui, et je vais t'aider, mais...

\- S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Peter a disparu ! s'écria Bruce. L'ingénieur recula d'un pas, surpris. Et Pepper est toute seule, la-haut, probablement entrain de pleurer son fils et toi tu es là... _Aux grands maux les grands remèdes_ , songea-t-il. On dirait que tu n'est pas touché par tout ça !

\- Non tu n'as pas le droit de...

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tourna sur lui même, s'appuya sur la table et rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et dit finalement :

\- Je viens de perdre Peter et je... sa voix faussa. Il baissa la tête et cacha ses yeux d'une main.

Bruce vit ses épaules trembler sous des sanglots silencieux. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tu sais qui a ramené Pepper jusque dans sa chambre ? reprit-il doucement. Elle était dans l'aile médicale puis elle est arrivée au salon. Lorsqu'elle à appris que Peter n'était pas là, elle s'est effondrée. C'est Steve qui l'a réconfortée. Il redescendu il y dix minutes parce que rien n'y fait, il n'y ai rien qui ne l'apaise.

\- Steve ? demanda Tony d'une voix rauque en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Oui, Steve, affirma Bruce qui savait que Tony était un grand possessif. Alors monte là-haut, va voir Pepper et reste aussi longtemps que possible, je m'occupe des recherches.

Il reprit conscience de tout cela. Il s'était enfermé ici pour, d'une certaine façon, ne plus penser aux récents événements. Pour oublier. Le travail acharné était comme une drogue. Parce que tout était de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait perdu Peter. Lui qui avait perdu son fils. Lui qui n'avait pas su protéger sa famille. Il n'était pas comme son père, il était pire. Il leva les yeux vers le scientifique.

\- Merci Bruce.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, sans savoir toutes les fautes que Tony rejetait sur lui même.

L'ingénieur diasparu de la circulation pour rejoindre son épouse. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur chambre, il n'y avait personne. Alors il se dirigea vers la chambre de Peter, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce. Pepper était là, assise par terre sur le grand tapis blanc, enserrant la peluche favorite de leur fils, pleurant doucement.

Sans rien dire, il la prit dans ses bras et la femme posa sa tête sur le torse de Tony qui posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Puis il pleura en silence un moment avant de relever Pepper et de la conduire jusqu'à leur chambre où ils s'allongèrent tous les deux.

Plusieurs heures s'ecoulèrent avant qu'on ne vit Tony redescendre, dehors, il faisait nuit si bien que la première pensée de l'ingénieur fut que Peter allait passé la nuit seul quelque part. Il effaça cette pensée avant que des larmes ne reviennent conquérir ses yeux. Il avait le teint pâle les yeux rougis et son assurance habituelle semblait s'être totalement brisée. Les trois Avengers présents regardaient les informations qui s'étaient déjà appropriées l'affaire. Mais dès qu'il passa les portes la voix de la journaliste s'éteignit sous la commande de Clint, bienveillant.

\- Comment va Pepper ? demanda l'espion avachi dans le canapé.

\- Elle dort, répondit-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Et toi ? questionna l'espionne les bras croisés.

Tony aperçut Steve derrière le bar qui écoutait tout en remplissant un grand verre d'eau. Il ignora la question de Natasha et se dirigea vers le grand blond. Ce dernier se retourna, sourcils froncés, il savait que sa visite avait un rapport avec Pepper et pensait que le brun allait se mettre en colère, aussi il passa en mode défensif.

\- Tony, je...

Contre toute attente, l'ingénieur le serra dans ses bras et murmura un vague merci. Même l'espionne ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Jamais aucune des personnes présentes n'avait vu le brun ainsi. Steve parut surpris lui aussi, mais il répondit à l'étreinte avant que Tony ne se dégage fermement - il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Sans regarder personne, le regard au sol, il repartit.

\- Je vais voir Bruce.


	14. Chapitre 14

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Tony en entrant dans son atelier.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai essayé d'avoir l'accès aux caméras de Central Park mais...

\- Jarvis, pirate le système de vidéosurveillance du parc, ordonna l'ingénieur avec autorité les bras croisés, observant tous les écrans.

Quelques minutes seulement et il avait réendossé le masque du Tony Stark que l'on voyait à la télévision. En revanche il n'était pas d'humeur à lancer des piques ou à utiliser son sarcasme habituel, pas même une ironie placide. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir recommencer un jour et Bruce le remarqua rapidement, mais il me dit rien.

\- Je pensais procéder d'une façon moins radicale...

\- Décompresse les fichiers, passe en revue les vidéos et montre moi lorsque tu as trouvé quelque chose. Bruce, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ?

\- On ne peut rien faire d'autre. J'ai essayé de retracer leur itinéraire mais ils auraient bien pu aller dans n'importe quelle direction.

\- Il doit y avoir autre chose.

\- Non. Le scientifique secoua la tête. Généralement les ravisseurs d'enfants se déclarent moins de vingt-quatre heures après l'enlèvement. Il faut juste attendre.

\- Pour négocier. Je suppose. Quoi de mieux que le fils du richissime Stark ! s'écria-t-il en tapant du poing sur l'établi.

\- Euh, oui. C'est ça, hésita le brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Je suis navré monsieur, je n'ai rien pu trouver.

\- Quoi ? Non c'est pas possible. Affiche les vidéos. Ce mec était habillé comme un braqueur, il n'a pas pu se fondre dans la masse.

La vidéo expiquait tout. Le malfrat avait bondit d'un arbre comme les chats sauvage du Wyoming, avant de prendre Peter et de s'enfuir. Le Captain et lui partir au pas de course, étrangement, le brun courait aussi vite que le super soldat. Il se souvint l'adrénaline qui lui aviait littéralement donné des ailes. Juste après une explosion ,plus bruyante que dangereuse, projetait Pepper en arrière et faisait naître la panique. Tony chancela. Rien ne permettait d'identifier cet homme. Son visage était entièrement couvert, on ne savait rien de lui : c'était une ombre en pleine journée. L'ingénieur passa et repassa la vidéo sans cesse. Désirant ardement capter le moindre petit détail.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, le scientifique soupira.

\- Bon, je meurt de faim alors si tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver. Il y a des chances que je ne redescende pas aussi alors, salut Tony, déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Le brun répondit par un signe de la main, continuant d'observer les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Bruce était parti depuis une bonne heure déjà quand il trouva enfin quelque chose. Là sur la bombe, juste avant qu'elle n'explose.

Le symbole d'Hydra.

Tony agrandi cette partie de l'image, la rendit plus nette et la compara avec le symbole de l'Hydra. Ils correspondaient.

\- Appel Bruce, J'.

\- Le Docteur Banner est endormi, dois-je le réveiller ?

\- Oui, fais vite, continua-t-il absorbé par sa contemplation.

\- Madame est dans sa dernière phase de sommeil et ses signes vitaux indiquent qu'elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quinze minutes.

Tony releva la tête de son écran.

\- Attend avant de réveiller Bruce ! Je vais monter.

\- Je n'avais encore rien entrepris, monsieur.

L'ingénieur gravit les étages et s'arrêta dans la cuisine pour apporter de quoi manger à Pepper. Il se rendit dans sa chambre où elle dormait d'un sommeil agité, le visage crispé. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'allongea à côté de sa femme. Il observa son visage comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. Mais à la différence des centaines d'autres fois, il n'était pas serein. La peur, l'inquiétude et un affreux chagrin se lisaient sur son visage. Les larmes qu'elle avait versées avaient laissée des traces surs ses joues, ses sourcils froncés et son rictus inquiet traduisaient une peur implacable et parfois, elle laissait ses lèvres échapper un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

Tony s'approcha encore et l'a prit dans ses bras. Quelques minutes s'ecoulèrent et il l'a sentit bouger. Elle se décolla légèrement et leva ses yeux encore brumeux vers lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque pleine de sommeil.

\- Non. Tu veux manger un peu, je t'ai apporté quelques choses.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Tu dois manger, reprendre des forces...

\- Et toi Tony, tu as mangé ?

\- Non, je n'ai...pas très faim, soupira-t-il en fuyant le regard de Pepper.

\- Peter...à été enlevé et je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour le retrouver, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon mari. Tu va attendre de tomber de fatigue et de faim dans ton labo et puis quelqu'un te forcera à manger et ensuite ?

\- Je suis désolé Pep's...

\- Alors manges avec moi.

\- D'accord.

Il embrassa tendrement Pepper sur le front, se releva en position assise, s'empara du plateau et le posa sur ses genoux. Ils mangèrent tout deux en silence. Tony avait la gorge nouée et chaque petit morceau avalée lui semblait une épreuve presque insurmontable. La femme mangea peu elle aussi, son fils accaparait son esprit et la nuir déjà bien entamé ne faisait que renforcé son inquiétude pour Peter.

Après quelques instants, l'ingénieur se leva et entreprit de redescendre dans son atelier.

\- Reste. Juste une nuit. S'il te plaît Tony.

Le brun baissa la tête.

\- Soit tu reste ici, soit je descend avec toi, imposa-t-elle avec douceur.

Le brun sembla hésité un instant. Puis il décida de rester. Pepper ne devait pas savoir que l'Hydra avait enlever son garçon. Elle ne devait ni voir, ni entendre tout ce que Bruce et Tony avait trouvé, même si tout n'était que d'infimes renseignements. Alors il resta, enlevant son maillot et s'allongeant aux côtés de sa douce qui noua ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Je le retrouverai, Pepper. Je le ramènerai à la maison.


	15. Chapitre 15

\- Un utilisateur inconnu tente d'entrer en contact avec vous monsieur.

Tony n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, il était encore ensommeillé mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son I.A, il se redressa vivement, réveillé comme jamais. Il sauta au bas de son lit, manquant de chuter tant il était empêtré dans ses draps. Il sortit de sa chambre à toute vitesse et dévala diverses marches pour atteindre l'ascenseur, sans remarquer qu'il avait réveillé Pepper en sursaut derrière lui.

\- Met le en attente ! Je veux que tu enregistre la conversation, trouve la provenance de l'appel, si c'est une ligne cryptée alors décrypte ! Je veux retrouver l'enfoiré qui a mon fils. Et fait venir le Dr Banner !

Le brun arriva au pas de course dans l'atelier, allumant tous les écrans avant de faire passé l'appel dessus.

\- Monsieur Stark. Je savais que vous alliez répondre aussitôt, déclara une voix que l'on avait modifiée lorsque Tony décrocha enfin.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? dédaigna le brun, agressif.

\- Allons, commençons par le commencement. Bonjour à vous, dîtes moi, comment se sont passées vos dernières heures, je suppose que vous avez découvert qui nous sommes ? Et oui l'Hydra ne meurt malheureusement jamais.

\- Je vais te retrouver et crois moi, tu va détester ça. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Chaque parent a un jour envisagé cette solition. Chaque parent pense pouvoir gérer leur deuil et tuer le bourreau de leur enfant, mais, entre vous et moi, il ne s'est jamais rien passé...

\- Chaque parent n'est pas Iron Man.

\- C'est vrai... D'ailleurs nous avons un point commun : nous cherchons tous deux à obtenir ce que l'autre a. Vous voulez votre fils et moi, je veux ce que vous avez Monsieur Stark, continua-t-il avec calme.

L'ingénieur jeta un oeil noir derrière lui pour voir que Bruce était entré dans l'atelier. Le scientifique compris la situation et se tût, rejoignant le brun, sourcils froncés.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez jamais la technologie Stark. Quant à Peter, vous devriez faire attention, je pourrais peut-être être plus indulgent si il n'a aucune égratignure. Disons, deux coups en moins.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, votre fils va parfaitement bien. Il se mit à rire, et sa voix résonna comme du métal. Je ne veux pas votre technologie. Je veux quelque chose de plus puissant. Une chose que vous cachez dans les plus bas fond de cette tour...

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il avait la mâchoire crispée, les points serrés et ses yeux était noir de jais.

\- Je suis certain que vous savez de quoi je parle. Je vous laisse y réfléchir... Je veux ce que vous avez Monsieur Stark, termina-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue. Puis il raccrocha.

Tony tapa rageusement du poing sur la table et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il y avait bien quelque chose au plus profond de cette tour, mais il était hors de question que cette chose ne se trouve entres les mains d'un psycopathe.

\- Jarvis, d'où ça vient ?

\- Je suis navré monsieur, je n'ai pas trouvé la provenance de cet appel, en revanche, j'ai pu déconfigurer la transformation vocale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça !

\- Je l'ai analysé et la voix de cet homme n'est associée à aucune voix connue actuellement.

\- Évidemment ! s'écria Tony.

\- Calme toi Tony, de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

\- Je n'en sais foutrement rien.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais personne d'autre ne devait l'apprendre. Tony ne savait même pas comment cet homme avait bien pu le savoir. Comment cet homme avait bien pu connaître l'existence de cette chose. Son père, Howard Stark la lui avait léguée, avec la seule consigne de ne jamais l'ouvrir. Aujourd'hui, le brun savait ce qu'elle contenait et pour une fois, il avait suivi l'ordre que l'on lui avait donné. Cette chose était tout sauf un jeu.

Or il sagissait de Peter. Et Peter valait tous les trésors du monde, tout ce que Tony possédait. Ainsi sa décision était prise, mais personne ne devait savoir qu'il s'apprêtait à échanger une des choses les plus dangereuses contre son garçon. Si seulement tout avait été plus simple !

Il faudrait trouver un stratagème pour que les Avengers ne sachent rien de ce qu'il allait faire et le brun avait déjà une petite idée. L'idée qui lui permettrait de retrouver son fils. La solution la plus dangereuse qui puisse exister.

Pepper entra à son tour dans l'atelier, les cheveux humide un t-shirt de Tony à la main. L'ingénieur avait complètement oublié que, actuellement, il n'était vêtu que d'un jean délavé, laissant apparaître le réacteur.

\- Merci Pep's, dit-il calmement en se saisissant du maillot.

\- Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Non, affirma aussitôt Tony.

\- Depuis que Peter est né, tu ment très mal Tony.

Le brun se tourna vers Bruce avec un regard qui quémandait de l'aide. Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Pepper le coupa aussitôt.

\- Oh je vous interdit de me tenir à l'écart et je ne sas pas ce que cet idiot, elle désigna Tony, t'as dit mais ne dit rien en sa faveur ou je t'assure que le Hulk est une fillette à côté de ce que tu va voir.

\- Je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer, je ne suis pas aussi courageux que le Hulk. Désolé Tony. Bruce tourna les talons et quitta l'atelier sous le regard de l'ingénieur.

\- Dis-moi ce que vous avez trouvé.

Stark soupira et s'appuya contre l'établi le plus proche. Il laissa quelques secondes défiler, fixant le sol à ses pieds comme s'il était intéressant. En réalité il voulait protéger Pepper. La tenir à l'écart tel qu'elle l'avait affirmé plus tôt. Hors lui révèler les quelques informations qu'ils avaient récolté, constituait la plus grande entorse à la protection de sa femme. Il soupira à nouveau et planta son regard dans les yeux clairs de la rousse.

\- C'est l'Hydra, Pep's, et... Ils veulent une chose en échange de Peter.

\- Ils veulent m'échanger mon propre fils ? s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Les technologies Stark ?

\- Non. Ils n'ont encore rien dit quant à leurs intentions.

Pepper était trop concentrée sur un coin de la pièce pour remarquer le mensonge de son époux. Lui savait comment il allait retrouver son fils.


	16. Chapitre 16

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque Jarvis prévient Tony d'un second appel. Le brun s'était endormi sur un coin de l'établi, avachi en équilibre sur une caisse. Une plume se serait demandée comment est ce qu'il pouvait bien tenir. Néanmoins, lorsque la voix de l'I.A résonna dans la pièce, l'ingénieur se cassa littéralement la gueule -pour faire court.

\- Euh... comme le dernier appel, reclama-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Anthony, permettez que je vous nomme Anthony ? déclara une voix masculine avec un accent prononcé - Jarvis avait ôter tout filtre audio.

\- Non, je ne le permet pas.

\- Oh, je m'en excuse, avez vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?

\- Nous avons réfléchi et c'est un refus, affirma Steve qui entra au même instant suivit de Bruce.

Il glissa un regard sévère en direction de l'ingénieur qui avait des points d'interrogations dans les yeux et les sourcils froncés.

\- Je vous demande une minute... bégaya Tony en coupant le micro. Pourquoi... commença-t-il alors que la colère lui montait.

\- Bruce m'a expliqué la nature du premier appel et Jarvis l'a prevenu du second. Il nous a dit que tu envisageais de faire cet... échange, alors on est venu. Tu t'apprêtais à donner une arme surpuissante à un psycopathe de l'Hydra ! expliqua t-il rapidement le regard toujours sévère et les bras croisés sur son torse. Derrière lui, Bruce paraissait mal à l'aise.

\- Jarvis à quoi ? s'écria l'ingénieur.

\- Il ne te jugeait plus... apte à... prendre des décisions censées...je crois, répondit calmement le scientifique.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, il faut mettre un plan en oeuvre pour retrouver Peter.

Stark soupira.

\- Alors allons-y c'est quoi ton plan Cap' ? dit-il d'un ton amer.

\- Et bien je... commença-t-il décontenancé puisqu'il n'avait aucun plan.

\- Cette arme, c'est quoi ? demanda Banner dont les neuronnes s'activaient.

\- Je ne sais même pas si c'est une arme, cracha Tony.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Au troisième et dernier sous-sol.

\- Y'a un troisième sous-sol ? demanda Steve.

\- Comment on y accède ? questionna le docteur sans se soucier du Captain.

\- Il faut demander l'autorisation à Jarvis, pas d'escaliers, pas d'issues de secours. Juste l'ascenseur et un code de trois pieds de long.

\- Je vais la chercher, Tony, reste ici avec Steve et accepte de donner cette euh chose, donnez vous un lieu pour retrouver Peter, je vous expliquerais tout en détail après.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et quitta l'atelier à pas précipités. Le brun regarda Steve un instant avant d'appuyer sur une touche pour reprendre l'appel.

\- J'accepte, déclara Tony.

\- Parfait, je vois que vous avez le sens des responsabilités Anthony, alors, je vois que vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser du soldat.

Il coula un regard vers Steve.

\- Ouai, c'est ça.

Le blond appuya à son tour sur la touche et souffla rapidement " Crâne Rouge " avant de rappuyer. L'ingénieur écarquilla les yeux et Steve lui désigna son oreille comme pour dire, " J'ai reconnu sa voix ".

\- Bien, alors nous pouvons faire affaire... Je vous envoie des coordonnées. Oh, et Anthony, vous devez venir seul.

Et il raccrocha. À ce moment là, deux choses passèrent dans l'esprit de Tony. La première : Crâne Rouge était mort, la seconde : seul.

OoOoO

\- Tony je n'en revient pas que tu allais lui donné ce qu'il voulait !

\- J'allais récupérer mon fils c'est tous ce qui compte.

\- Pour le mettre en danger juste après ? s'écria Steve.

\- Détendez-vous on à trouvé une solution, affirma Bruce en entrant dans la pièce avec une étrange malette à la main.

Il la déposa sur l'établi où Tony avait fait de la place pour le lui permettre. Les trois hommes se placèrent en face de l'étrange petite valise, l'observant avec intérêt.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Ouvre là.

\- Et si ça nous explose à la gueule.

\- On verra bien.

L'ingénieur approcha délicatement ses mains des codes à l'ancienne, avec des roulettes comptant chacunes dix chiffres. Il les fit rouler sous une combinaison ingénieuse et expira profondément avant de lever les deux loquets puis de soulever le couvercle.

\- Vide ! s'exclama-t-il de concert avec Bruce en observant l'étrange petit creux conçu sur mesure pour un objet inconnu.

\- Je pensais qu'il y aurait quelque chose... souffla Steve.

\- Tout comme je pensais que Crâne Rouge était mort ! répondit Stark.

\- Il y avait quelque chose regarde. Il y a encore des particules orangées. Et puis cette trace tout autour, comme si elle avait brûlé le métal qui la contenait, d'ailleurs... Il tapa doucement sur le métal et sous-pesa la valise. Je crois que c'est du vibranium, qu'en penses-tu Steve ? La question c'est : qu'est-ce qu'elle contenait ?

L'intéressé frappa du poing sur la malette avec force. Rien. Pas une seule once d'impact.

\- Oui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On pourra jamais récupérer Peter ! se lamenta le brun en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Oh non... souffla le scientifique inquiet.

\- Non Tony ne panique pas ! intervint alors Steve en saisissant les poignet de l'ingénieur.

Le brun leva des yeux humides sur le blond et sembla se calmer un peu.

\- Je vais le tuer, cracha-t-il après quelques minutes. Il veut que je vienne seul ? Je le serai. Les androïdes ne comptent pas comme des personnes non ?

\- Hum... hésita Bruce les sourcils froncés, se doutant que quelque chose se passait dans la tête de son ami.

\- Quoi que tu soit entrain de penser Tony, c'est non. On va trouver une solution ensemble, déclara Steve lentement.

\- D'accord.

Il laissa défiler un temps avant de se ruer vers le promontoire de la tour où il se jeta dans le vide rapidement rejoint par l'une de ses nombreuses armures. Les deux Avengers n'eurent pas le temps de le rattraper ni même d'anticiper le départ de toutes les autres armures de Tony, dont l'une s'était saisi de la malette.


	17. Chapitre 17

\- Clint bouge ton derrière où je te jure que je te déplume ! cria Nat' en courant dans les couloirs de la tour pour accéder au Quinjet.

\- Je suis juste derrière ! s'écria ce dernier en ajustant son carquois.

\- Dépêchez-vous avant que Tony ne provoque une catastrophe ! leur cria le Captain qui attendait sur la rampe de l'appareil.

\- Attendez !

Les trois compagnons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement sur Pepper qui arrivait elle aussi, essoufflée.

\- Laissez-moi venir ! Je vous en prie.

Les deux espions se tournèrent vers le Captain qui perdit son air sévère pour un air plus surpris et embarrassé.

\- Steve... S'il te plaît... plaida la maman.

\- Bon très bien, mais tu ne sortira pas du jet, compris ? déclara-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Ils montèrent tous ensemble dans le jet où Steve rejoint Bruce aux commandes tandis que les trois autres s'arnachaient sur les sièges de l'appareil qui décolla avec rapidité.

Tony quant à lui, volait à sa vitesse maximale en direction du point de rencontre, ses autres armures à sa suite. Depuis le sol, on voyait ce qui s'apparentait à une étrange pluie d'étoiles filantes et le plus grand voeu de l'homme qui les conduisait était de retrouver son garçon sain et sauf.

\- Le Docteur Banner tente d'entrer avec vous monsieur, dois-je répondre ?

\- Non.

\- Il insiste.

\- Décroche !

\- Tony ? Surtout ne fai... commença le scientifique.

\- Je dois y aller seul ! coupa le brun avant de couper la transmission.

\- C'est bizarre j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Nat' c'est pas le moment pour du sarcasme !

\- Il nous faut un plan, déclara le Captain.

\- On a pas le temps pour un plan ! s'exclama Pepper qui étais restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? questionna Clint en croisant les bras.

\- On y va et on botte les culs de ces salauds.

Steve jeta un regard de reproche à l'espionne mais acquiesça en silence. L'ingénieur, qui avait continué sa route à toute allure, se posa sur une petite plaine, entièrement stérile de civilisation mais qui, pourtant, était le lieu de "rendez-vous".

Tony laissa apparaître son visage en relevant le masque de son armure et cria aussi fort qu'il le pût :

\- J'ai ce que tu veux ! Rends moi mon fils et je te promet de ne pas te défigurer plus que tu ne l'es déjà !

Aussitôt, quatre sbires de l'Hydra sortirent d'une petite trappe dissimulée dans le sol. Armés jusqu'aux dents ils vérifièrent que l'homme face à eux était bien seul. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. L'un deux pointa le canon de son armes en direction des armures en vol stationnaire dans le dos de l'ingénieur.

\- Elles sont vides déclara Tony.

Mais l'autre agita son fusil, toujours silencieusement. Alors le brun désactiva les armures, sachant pertinemment que la plus lente d'entre elles mettrait quatre seconde trente-six à se réactiver.

Une fois qu'ils furent totalement sûrs d'être en supériorité numérique, l'un deux hurla un ordre -ou une approbation, personne n'aurait su le dire- qui fit se rouvrir la trappe sur quatre autres hommes accompagnés, cette fois-ci, de Crâne Rouge en personne.

\- Vous êtes pas mort, vous ? cracha Tony avec un sarcasme acide.

\- La vie est pleine de surprise. Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ?

Le brun regarda furtivement autour de lui. La malette était là, à quelques pas seulement. Il fit un pas mais une horde de points rouges se fichèrent sur sa poitrine. Honnêtement, à part rayé la peinture, leurs balles ne lui feraient rien mais il s'immobilisa tout de même et haussa les sourcils avec dédain.

\- Je vous la donnerai bien, mais vos chiens de gardes sont un peu nerveux.

Crâne Rouge fit un signe de la main et ses hommes abaissèrent leurs fusils. Tony franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la malette et la ramassa avant de revenir à sa place initaile, soit bien en face du kidnappeur de son fils.

\- Maintenant je veux mon fils.

L'homme face à lui fit claquer sa langue.

\- Ouvrez-là.

 _Merde_. _Réfléchir_. Il resta un instant immobile.

\- D'abord mon fils.

\- Je vous en prie, ouvrez-là, je veux seulement m'assurer de son contenu, fit l'autre avec un sourire narquois.

\- Monsieur, les armures sont prête à s'assembler.

 _Bingo._ Il ouvrit la malette avec lenteur, relevant la partie supérieur de manière à caché son visage.

\- À trois.

Puis il retourna la malette tout aussi lentement.

\- Trois ! s'écria-t-il en refermant son masque.

Aussitôt, toutes les armures derrière lui reprirent leur apparence première et bondirent d'un même mouvement vers l'avant. Crâne Rouge repassa immédiatement par la trappe et Tony le suivi, laissant ces armures se battre à sa place.

Le couloir dans lequel ils débouchèrent était bien trop petit pour permettre à l'homme de voler et l'armure bien trop lourde pour lui permettre de courir à une allure décente, aussi, après quelques mètres, il se délesta du poid de son armure et prit le plus grand sprint qu'il n'ait jamais fait pour rattraper le psycopathe qui s'engouffrait derrière l'une des nombreuses portes.

Lorsque Tony passa la porte à son tour, il se stoppa net. Crâne Rouge tenait son garçon dans ses bras et Peter se débattait de toutes ses forces alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Ne faîtes pas l'idiot Anthony. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce petit bonhomme.

\- Arracher lui un cheveux et je vous ferez goûter à la pire des souffrance, affirma le brun avec hargne.

Peter entendit la voix de son père et tourna vivement la tête. Il l'appela avec toute l'énergie du désespoir sans jamais cesser de se débattre.

Tony leva une main, mais il n'y avait là qu'un bras nu, sans aucune pièce de métal.

\- Dites-moi où elle est et je vous rendrai le petit Peter, imposa son adversaire.

\- Où est quoi ? cracha l'ingénieur.

\- La pierre ! s'écria l'autre qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Il n'y avait rien, elle était vide !

\- Vide ?

\- Vide comme ta tête quand je l'aurais explosée contre le mur !

Dès que ces mots fusèrent dans la pièce, une flèche se ficha à quelques centimètres de Crâne Rouge, le père furieux profita de se cours instant d'inattention pour saisir du premier objet à sa portée -à savoir, un miscroscope, ce qui en soit n'est pas très glorieux, mais plutôt efficace- et le lancé le plus fort possible contre le crâne du psycopathe qui se contenta de sourire. Il relâcha Peter et avant même que les Avengers n'aient pu voir quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu dans un halo bleuté.


	18. Chapitre 18

_Quelques part dans une autre galaxie._

 _\- Comment est-ce possible ? Howard Stark l'avait en sa possession..._

 _\- C'est vous le scientifique professeur ! C'est à vous de m'expliquer pourquoi mes efforts pour retrouver la pierre ont été inutile ! hurla Crâne Rouge._

 _\- Excusez moi, monsieur. Je suppose qu'à la mort de Stark... elle soit retournée à sa source... Cela expliquerait la trace de brûlure sur cette valise._

 _\- Quel source ? aboya-t-il._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Mais nous avons le Cube... Le Tesseract... Il peut nous permettre de la trouvée. Je suppose..._

 _\- Vous supposez ! Et qu'attendez vous pour trouver cette pierre !_

 _\- Tout de suite, monsieur !_

 _Quelque part sur Terre._

\- C'est fini, Pete, tout va bien, je suis là...

Le petit brun pleurait à chaudes larmes, ses sanglots étaient devenus des spasmes qui le secouaient tout entier malgré les bras protecteur de son père, enroulés autour de lui. Ils avançaient à travers le long couloir qui leur paraissait interminable. Le Captain suivait de près l'ingénieur et son fils avec une inquiétude peinte sur le visage tandis que les deux espions était un peu en retrait, mais Natasha ne cessait de jeter des regards emprunts d'une lueur compatissante à Peter.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à la surface, le soleil se levait, laissant au ciel une teinte rosée. Le quinjet était posé non loin, Bruce et Pepper attendaient, inquiets, sur la rampe de l'appareil. Dès que la maman vit son petit garçon dans les bras de son époux, elle s'élança à vive allure, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pût avant de se jeter sur les deux garçons et de les serrer avec force.

\- Peter, mon Peter...murmura-t-elle en collant son front contre celui de l'enfant, toujours secoué de sanglots.

Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, appréciant chacune des mèches brunes sous sa peau. Bientôt, des larmes silencieuses vinrent à l'assaut de ses pomettes, la peur des derniers jours s'évadant lentement avec elles. Les yeux de Tony était humides eux aussi, mais il se refusait à laisser s'échapper les gouttes salines, serrant plus fort son fils et sa femme.

Lentement il détacha Peter de sa mère et le porta à l'intérieur du jet. Aussitôt la porte refermée, l'engin s'éleva dans les airs, fuyant leurs soucis et l'équipe, qui paraissait avoir retenu sa respiration, sembla enfin respirer. Pepper s'agenouilla devant son garçon et lui prit les mains, caressant de ses doigts, la peau douce de l'enfant.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? Peter, est-ce qu'il t'ont fait du mal ? demanda-t-elle lentement, non sans émotions.

Le jeune garçon secoua négativement la tête. Ses larmes n'avaient pas cessées, mais ses sanglots étaient devenu moins violents et moins fréquents. Elle le serra dans ses bras encore et encore, et même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la tour, elle ne se résolut à relâcher son étreinte.

À présent, le soleil pointait ses rayons hésitants dans le ciel et leur lumière inondaient la tour. Pepper monta jusqu'à sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit avec Peter. L'ingénieur jeta un regard vers ses camarades, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Steve l'interrompit.

\- Va t'occuper de Peter.

Le brun lui fit un signe de tête et courut presque pour rejoindre sa famille. Il ralentit devant la porte pour l'ouvrir avec douceur. Les larmes de Peter s'étaient taries, laissant place à un reniflement singulier de temps à autres. Le petit garçon avait ôter ses vêtements à l'effigie de l'Hydra pour mettre un pantalon de pyjama gris et était étendu sur le ventre, le visage, enfoui dans sa peluche favorite, tourné vers sa mère. Il avait des cernes noires sous ses yeux rouges et gonflés et ses joues semblaient légèrement creusées. Tony rejoint le grand lit et s'y allongea juste derrière Peter. La rousse lui jeta un regard attendri, doté d'une étincelle qui avait disparue ces derniers jours et le milliardaire lui sourit sincèrement, prenant une des petites mains de Peter dans la sienne. Tous les trois finirent par s'endormir après cette longue nuit sans fin.

 _Knowhere_

 _Un halo bleu se forma, grossissant à vue d'œil avant de laisser apparaître une créature à l'allure humaine et au crâne d'un rouge vif. Il s'avança, suivit d'un homme en blouse blanche._

 _\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il avec hargne à une créature de petite taille de couleur blanche._

 _\- Je suis le gardien de la Pierre de l'Âme_

 _\- Et bien vous ne l'êtes plus ! s'écria-t-il en plantant une longue dague fine dans le corps de la créature qui réapparut juste derrière lui._

 _\- Si vous voulez la pierre, vous devez d'abord réussir là où j'ai échoué. Une âme contre une âme, c'est la règle. Une âme qui vous est chère._

 _La petite créature s'avança lentement le long d'un promontoire de pierre pour s'arrêter à son extrémité. Il regarda le vide à ses pieds. Il s'étendait vaste, sombre, comme s'il avait dévoré tout ce qui était autrefois alentour._

 _\- Ce ne devrait pas être compliqué, tu devrais faire l'affaire, conclut l'homme rouge en regardant son compagnon à la blouse blanche qui fût saisi d'effroi._

 _\- Non ! Non ! protesta ce dernier._

 _L'autre le saisit par le bras et le jeta au bas du promontoire. Sa chute sembla longue, interminable. Le silence avait prit possession des lieux si bien que l'on entendit résonner la chute du corps et les os qui se brisent. On entendit la mort en personne venir chercher le pauvre homme._

 _\- Malheureusement, c'est pour vous un échec. Vous êtes désormais le gardien de la Pierre, aussi longtemps que le voudra le puissant._

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, la créature blanche disparut. Laissant l'autre seul, son cri de colère déchirant l'atmosphère._

 **Pour finir je voulais remercier julie91 pour tous ses petits commentaires, ça me fait plaisir !**


End file.
